La Ville
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Fye doit se vendre pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de sa protégée malade Sakura. Kurogané quant à lui doit se salir les mains et prendre soin du jeune Shaolan. Dans cette ville où ils n'ont aucun souvenir, ils se rencontrent et le feu s'embrase.yaoi
1. Chapter 1

-1**Titre : La Ville**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Fandom : Tsubasa Chronicle**

**Pairing : Kurofye**

**Rating : M par sûreté (après tout, la fic n'est pas finie, il se peut qu'elle vire hardcore xx )**

**Disclaimer : Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Vous êtes sur le fandom TSUBASA CHRONICLE, ce qui signifie que cette fic reprend les personnages de cette fiction d'origine. Il est cependant possible que vous croisiez des personnages qui n'ont rien à faire là XD (juste pour le fun)…**

**Note de l'auteur : cela dit, je préviens quand même que ceci est une sorte de Univers Alternatif (mais comme la série traite d'univers alternatif au départ…). Ce qui signifie que les personnages ne sont pas tout à fait…égaux à eux-mêmes. Plutôt différents, même si au niveau du caractère de base, ils restent les mêmes (enfin j'espère). Cela dit, je ne vous en voudrait pas si vous les trouvez OC.**

…

**Re-note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse encore de faire dans le trash. C'est pas facile de rendre l'histoire intéressante sans sombrer dans le sordide total. Mais je fais de mon mieux.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ça fait mal. Mais il se laisse faire. Il essaye de ne pas y penser.

Lorsque le client a terminé, il dépose les billets sur la table de chevet et s'en va.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se redresse dans le lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'argent. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine ?

Et puis il repensa à son visage. Elle qui l'attendait à la maison. Elle, si gravement malade, depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés tout les deux dans cette ville, amnésiques.

Les soins hospitaliers et les médicaments coûtaient si chers…

D'une main, il prit les billets et de l'autre attrapa son jean qui traînait lamentablement au milieu des draps sauvagement arrachés. Ils n'y étaient pas allé de main morte.

Lentement, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, grimaçant de douleur. Il se rhabilla. Puis quitta la chambre.

Une fois sortit de l'hôtel, il se dirigea vers un bar, le Devil's nest.

Il entra et s'assit directement au comptoir, comme l'habitué qu'il était. Il commanda un alcool fort à Tom, le barman, qui ne parlait jamais. D'ailleurs il était quelque peu difficile d'entretenir une conversation à cause de la musique techno que diffusaient les enceintes. Le Devil's nest faisait aussi office de petite boîte de nuit. Il n'y avait pas de videurs, ce qui entraînait sa popularité. Souvent, le blondinet trouvait ses clients sur la piste de danse. Généralement, il lui suffisait de se trémousser un peu pour émoustillé deux trois mecs, et la plupart du temps, il y en avait bien un pour venir l'aborder.

Mais ce soir, Fye avait déjà fait son travail; il était venu dans le seul but d'oublier un peu; peut-être de s'amuser un peu, qui sait. Avant de rentrer à la maison. Avec elle.

Il sirota sa boisson lorsque celle-ci arriva. Il joua avec les glaçons, les faisant s'entrechoquer dans son verre avec une baguette fluo en plastique. Soudain il sentit quelque chose peser sur lui; il se retourna et s'aperçut qu'un homme, assit sur des fauteuils à une table, l'observait. Il n'était pas seul. Un jeune garçon l'accompagnait, et trois filles cherchaient apparemment à attirer son attention, toutes assises autour de lui et bavardant avec entrain. Mais il ne semblait pas les écouter; son regard était rivé sur Fye, et ce dernier eut une sorte de bouffée de chaleur en voyant que les yeux de cet homme étaient d'un rouge flamboyant.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, mon joli ?, demanda une voix masculine à côté de lui.

Il se retourna et vit un homme assit à côté de lui. Il lui adressa aussitôt un de ses sourires éblouissants qui étaient sa marque de fabrique et qui dissimulaient si bien son trouble.

- Oui, oui, très bien; et vous-même ?

L'autre le regarda, un peu surpris, puis eu un sourire appréciateur.

- Parfaitement bien. Je peux t'offrir quelque chose ?

- Hum, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais…pourquoi pas ?, répondit le jeune homme blond en continuant de sourire, les yeux plissés.

Il tenta de chasser l'impression de malaise qui le taraudait; il sentait toujours le regard de l'homme aux yeux rouges dans son dos, comme la pointe d'une lance.

Le type avec lequel il s'était mis à flirter commanda deux vodkas pomme. Fye n'aimait pas la vodka, mais il but son verre sans rechigner; après tout, c'était gratuit.

Il se laissa faire lorsque l'homme se rapprocha. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la caressa doucement.

Il dit même d'accord lorsque celui-ci lui proposa d'aller dans un endroit plus intime. Et il ne dit absolument rien lorsqu'il l'entraîna dans les toilettes des hommes.

Quand la porte se fût refermée, l'autre le prit par les hanches et le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser; mais cette fois, Fye garda les lèvres fermées.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, interrogea le type.

Le blondinet lui jeta un regard par en dessous.

- J'embrasse pas.

L'autre se figea un instant; puis il demanda :

- Combien ?

- Ça dépend de ce que tu veux faire.

Après les mises au point d'usage, Fye enleva son jeans, dévoilant son intimité, car ne portant pas de sous-vêtements. Il s'assied sur le rebord du lavabo et attendit. Son client resta un instant indécis, puis enfila le préservatif qu'il venait de lui donner.

Et Fye fit une fois de plus son travail.

Il en avait un peu assez. Les filles ne cessaient de jacasser, la musique lui donnait mal à la tête; comble de malheur, Shaolan avait trop bu, et le voilà complètement ivre, qui draguait ce qui lui tombait sous la main, et de façon extrêmement bruyante.

Le brun aux yeux rouges s'ennuyait. Il avait espéré passer une soirée tranquille, chez eux, mais l'adolescent l'avait supplié d'entrer dans ce petit bar, et le voici coincé ici. Son unique distraction avait été cet homme solitaire, au bar. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura, quelque chose d'étrange et de familier que Kurogané n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il avait été surpris de le voir s'ouvrir aussi facilement lorsqu'un autre type lui avait adressé la parole et avait pris place à sa droite. Et puis ils étaient partis ensemble, et à ce qu'avait pu en juger en tant qu'observateur,c'est qu'ils avaient toutes les chances de finir la soirée dans le même lit, vu la façon dont l'autre type pelotait les fesses de son compagnon blond.

Il venait de se lever. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque l'une des filles demanda où il allait. Il grogna une vague réponse et se dirigea vers les toilettes. En fait, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, mais il voulait échapper à la foule qui l'oppressait; il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise au milieu d'un trop grand nombre de personnes. Du moins, c'est-ce qu'il pensait, car en vérité, il n'avait de souvenirs que depuis quelques mois, depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé dans cette ville, vêtu d'habits bizarres, en compagnie de Shaolan, ce garçon qui l'accompagnait désormais.

Il poussa la porte des toilettes des hommes et se statufia sur le seuil.

Les deux étaient dans une position plus qu'explicite. Le blond était assit sur le rebord du lavabo, les jambes écartées et le jean sur les chevilles. L'autre se tenait évidemment debout, et ondulait du bassin, entre les cuisses de son partenaire. Il poussait des grognements sourds un peu bestiaux, faisant des allés et venus à un rythme rapide entre les jambes du blond qui transpirait mais ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage.

Le blond ouvrit grand ses yeux lorsqu'il entendit l'homme entrer. Il possédait des iris merveilleux, d'un bleu aussi pur que les lacs gelés près du cercle polaire. Quand l'homme aux yeux rouges les vit, il eut la sensation dérangeante de s'y noyer, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas face à face. Il se sentit aspiré.

- Tu vois pas qu'on est occupé !, rugit le dominant en se tournant un peu vers lui, les mains toujours posées sur les hanches de son partenaire sexuel.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Kurogané; et il DETESTAIT ça.

Il ne surprit pas le regard franchement étonné de Fye. Il se rua sur l'autre, à moitié nu, et l'attrapa par la gorge pour le cogner brutalement contre la porte d'une cabine.

- T'as dit quoi le nabot ?

L'autre gargouilla, dans l'impossibilité de répliquer. Son caleçon pendait encore à ses cuisses, tant il avait été pressé de s'en défaire, il ne l'avait pas enlevé complètement.

Furieux, Kurogané le précipita dehors d'une violente bourrade et claqua la porte derrière lui. Dehors des rires retentirent.

Là, ils se retrouvèrent seuls à seuls.

Penaud, Fye remonta son jean. Il s'apprêta également à sortir, lorsque le brun l'arrêta :

Attend.

Le blond se retourna, perplexe.

Je…allons dehors, dit brusquement l'homme au regard rouge.

Il sortit. Intrigué, Fye lui emboîta le pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l****'****auteur : Voici le deuxième chapitre. Il est plus court que le précédent. Cette fois, ça ne finit pas exactement en cliffhanger, mais plutôt par une phrase péremptoire (c'est bon aussi ). Je suis bien contente de cette fic, elle avance bien; remarquez, ça fait longtemps que je suis dessus sans la publier. Je me demandais si elle trouverais son public, car elle est d'un genre un peu particulier; ce n'est pas un lemon parce qu'il n'y a pas tant de descriptions « sexuelles » que ça. C'est juste que le thème abordé est un peu…space. Ce n'est pas non plus de l'angst, car j'ai pris soin de ne pas noyer mes personnages dans le remord et la dépression (navrée, si vous cherchez un Fye suicidaire et un Kurogané désespéré, prenez la deuxième porte à droite, merci XD). Mes persos savent ce qu'ils font, même si ça peut être considéré comme mal; donc pas de regrets juste des inquiétudes et de l'ennui.**

…

Le blondinet se sentit tout revigoré lorsqu'un souffle d'air frais lui caressa le visage, ébouriffant un peu ses cheveux. Il regarda son compagnon. Ce dernier ne prononçait plus un mot, mais semblait aussi plus à son aise. Il paraissait prendre plus de place dans l'obscurité déserte de la rue.

Ils étaient toujours devant le Devil's nest, et leurs silhouettes étaient éclairées par la faible lueur fluorescentes des néons qui indiquaient le nom de l'endroit.

Fye se dit qu'un quelconque observateur se demanderait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là. Peut-être même s'imaginerait-il un scénario ? Dans ce scénario, Fye serait une pauvre victime entraînée de force par le brun ténébreux aux yeux de braise, sûrement un mafioso, à la vue de son costume immaculé blanc. L'homme allait sûrement le forcer à faire des choses pas très catholiques dans un coin sombre.

Bizarrement, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Pourquoi ça l'aurait dérangé ? Du moment qu'il payait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait mal là où l'autre type l'avait pénétré juste avant. Et celui d'avant. Pourquoi s'était-il encore laissé faire ? Et bientôt, un troisième allait lui passer sur le corps, et il n'allait rien faire. Et il aurait mal toute la semaine, il ne pourra même plus s'asseoir, et elle allait se douter de quelque chose. Il ne fallait pas…

- Écoutez, je…

Le brun se tourna brusquement vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Fye déglutit et essaya de continuer :

- Je…heu, enfin, je-ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

Pourquoi ces bégaiements ? Avait-il réellement besoin de se justifier ?

Non. Mais il le voulait; parce que ces yeux de flammes le transperçaient jusque dans son âme.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

- Je ne crois rien, vous faites comme vous voulez.

Et puis il se détourna et fit mine de retourner dans le night-club.

- Attendez !

L'homme se retourna, surpris. Fye aussi était surpris; l'interjection était bien sortie de sa gorge.

- Attendez, répéta-t-il plus doucement pour se convaincre que c'était bien lui. Quel est votre nom ?

Le brun le regarda attentivement; puis il murmura d'une voix rauque.

Kurogané.

Le blond leva les yeux, effaré. Ils se fixèrent un instant, de la tension dans l'air. Puis le blondinet éclata de rire.

Kurogané eut l'air vexé, mais ça n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de continuer à rire.

- Kurogané ? C'est un nom ça ?! Haha !

- Et toi c'est quoi ton nom d'abord ?, grommela le brun d'un ton renfrogné.

Fye essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

Ha…moi c'est Fye.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite, un peu gênés, car ils ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter.

Finalement, ce fût Kurogané qui rompît le silence :

- Est-ce que…vous allez quelque part ?

Sans s'en être rendu compte, il l'avait tutoyé tout à l'heure, mais il avait repris le vouvoiement lorsque la situation était redevenue sérieuse.

- Oui, je rentre chez moi, répondit le blondinet en souriant.

- Et heu…c'est loin chez vous ?, interrogea le brun, tout en se maudissant de bafouiller comme ça.

Le regard de Fye se fit un peu froid lorsqu'il répondit, toujours avec son sourire figé :

- C'est assez loin, en effet.

Il y eut un nouveau silence embarrassé. Kurogané était intimidé mais ne voulait pas que ça se voit, et Fye se demandait pourquoi il n'osait pas s'en aller; soudain, l'idée plus que farfelue lui vînt que peut-être, cet homme…ne souhaitait pas le sauter.

Il fit les yeux ronds en observant ce phénomène. Le brun se méprit sur son regard et rougit :

- Ah heu, navré de vous avoir dérangé…

Il allait encore faire demi-tour lorsque le blondinet parla :

- Vous…vous voulez bien me raccompagner ?

Ce fût à Kurogané de faire les yeux ronds. Cela fit rire Fye, un peu nerveusement. L'homme aux yeux rouges le remarqua et reprit une expression neutre.

- Je vais chercher l'autre gamin et je reviens.

Et il s'engouffra dans le bar.

Quand il eut disparu, Fye poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'assied précautionneusement sur le capot d'une voiture. Il était heureux, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Juste heureux de ne pas rentrer seul.

La voiture klaxonna. Le blond sursauta et quitta le capot; il se retourna.

Il vit au volant l'homme de tout à l'heure qui lui faisait signe.

Son visage se transforma; il devînt blanc comme un linge, ses yeux s'agrandirent et instinctivement il croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine comme pour se donner chaud. Il approcha à pas lent de la vitre du conducteur et l'observa avec méfiance.

- Tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone ? J'aimerais bien qu'on se revoie, même si je dois payer. Et cette fois on ne sera pas interrompu…

- En parlant de payer…, réussit à chuchoter le blondinet.

Le client fit la grimace.

- On n'a même pas eu le temps de finir !

Fye lui jeta un regard vide.

- Dites, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'ai fait ça pour l'amour de l'art.

- Okay okay, grommela l'autre en sortant un billet de sa poche. Mais j'te file que la moitié, parce que t'as fait que la moitié du boulot.

Le blond lui arracha presque l'argent des mains, ce qui fit sourire le type.

- Alors, je pourrais te revoir quand, pour qu'on termine notre petite affaire ?

Fye haussa les épaules.

- Bah, je viens quasiment tous les soirs ici…

Satisfait, le client démarra sa voiture et bientôt il disparu au coin de la rue.

Fye le regarda partir, et froissa le billet dans son poing serré; il se promit silencieusement de ne plus remettre les pieds au Devil's nest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : Aaaaaargh ! Je viens de me rendre compte que mon Fye est…émo ! Bouhou, honte à moi, je le mérite ! J'avais prévu de faire un Fye un peu glacial, détaché, désenchanté…je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez hein ?**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que, même si c'est un Kurofay, Shaolan et Sakura ne sont pas non plus des pots de fleur, ou des tapisseries. Ce sont des personnages intéressants et je compte bien leur apporter une certaine profondeur (surtout Shaolan en fait, parce que Sakura, j'ai vraiment trop de mal…sûrement un séquelle d'une de mes fics où je ne cesse de la maltraiter…- -')**

**J'espère que ce troisième chapitre (qui s'est un peu fait attendre) vous plaira assez pour que je puisse hériter d'une review (plus elles sont longues, plus elles me plaisent ) …**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

…

Kurogané avait rapidement repéré Shaolan. Ce dernier dansait sur l'estrade avec deux jeunes filles de son âge aux vêtements très courts. Il était complètement saoul et faisait tournoyer sa veste au dessus de sa tête en chantant « I feel good ».

Consterné, l'homme aux cheveux bruns monta néanmoins sur l'estrade, prit le garçon à bras le corps et l'embarqua, sous les protestations outrées des filles et des ados qui filmaient la scène avec leurs portables.

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Kurogané s'aperçut bien vite que Shaolan s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il se jura intérieurement de l'empêcher de boire à nouveau, car c'était vraiment trop humiliant.

Puis il leva les yeux et vit Fye qui discutait avec quelqu'un au volant d'une voiture. L'homme aux yeux rouges identifia tout de suite le conducteur comme étant l'amant du blondinet; il resta à distance, se demandant si l'autre était fâché, et s'il n'allait pas faire une scène. Bah, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout.

Mais une petite part de lui avait envie de s'en mêler, comme lorsqu'il les avait vu tout les deux en pleine action. Cette vision l'insupportait; il avait voulu la détruire. Et là encore, il voulait de toutes ses forces que le gars s'en aille dans sa caisse pourrie. Et même qu'il ait un accident, ce serait parfait. Qu'il finisse dans un fauteuil roulant, oh oui. (sadique va)

Le brun secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser ses pensées néfastes; il ne le connaissait pas, ce type, pourquoi lui voulait-il tant de mal ? C'était illogique.

Soudain, il se figea. Il venait de voir un billet passé d'une main à une autre. Il vit la main délicate de Fye fourrer l'argent dans la poche arrière de son jean pendant que l'autre lui posait une question d'un air engageant. Kurogané fit alors plus attention à l'expression de Fye, et s'aperçut que celui-ci était absolument glacial, malgré la douceur de ses traits. Il répondit sur un ton haché, ce qui sembla mettre fin à la discussion. L'autre n'avait pas l'air de s'être rendu compte de la défiance du blond, et remonta sa vitre. Puis il démarra et disparu au coin de la rue.

Tenant toujours Shaolan dans ses bras, Kurogané serra les dents. La colère l'embrasait. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Fye vît alors Kurogané, et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de lui.

L'homme aux yeux rouges tenait un adolescent qui dormait paisiblement mais dégageait un parfum alcoolisé.

- C'est ton fils ?, demanda le blond, son sourire s'agrandissant, et sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de le tutoyer.

- Non, répliqua laconiquement son compagnon en prenant la direction du parking.

Un peu surpris, Fye le suivit.

- C'est ton neveu alors ?

- Non.

- Ton petit frère ?

- Non.

- Ton cousin ?

- Non.

Le blondinet se gratta la tête tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la rangée 3.

- Ton petit ami ?

Là il y eut une réaction. Le brun se retourna et le foudroya du regard. Fye sentit un délicieux frisson lui caresser l'échine, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce regard brûlant. Il continua de sourire et demanda sans se démonter :

- Pourquoi tu portes des lentilles ?

Kurogané grogna :

- Ce ne sont pas des lentilles…

- Allons, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est ta couleur naturelle…, répliqua joyeusement le blondinet.

- Crois ce que tu veux, grommela le brun en sortant tant bien que mal les clefs de sa poche de veste.

Il appuya dessus et une Mercedes noire clignota non loin d'eux.

Kurogané ouvrit la portière arrière, et déposa son fardeau sur la banquette. Puis il s'installa à l'avant, à la place du conducteur. Fye fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa à la place du passager.

L'homme aux yeux rouges alluma le moteur et bientôt ils quittèrent le parking.

- J'habite dans le quartier Nord, souffla le blond.

L'autre ne répondit pas mais pris la direction Nord.

Un long silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par les ronflements de Shaolan à l'arrière.

Fye jeta un œil au visage de Kurogané. Il avait les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée, comme s'il tentait de contenir une émotion violente. Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

- Tu…tu n'es pas obligé de me raccompagner, finit par dire le blond.

- Tu préfèrerais faire le trottoir ?

Fye sursauta, mais ne répondit pas. Le silence continua.

- A droite ou à gauche ?

- A droite.

Kurogané tourna à droite.

- Tu es fâché contre moi, murmura Fye, le regard sur ses genoux. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

Les doigts du brun se crispèrent sur le volant.

- Aucune importance, grogna-t-il.

La voiture replongea dans le silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis finalement, Fye dit tout bas :

- C'est ici.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Fye défit sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière. Rester assis aussi longtemps aurait dû lui faire mal, mais il avait l'esprit tourné vers autre chose.

Il tenait la portière, debout sur le trottoir, et hésitait. Il leva le nez et vit de la lumière au sixième étage, là où ils habitaient. Lui et Sakura. Elle n'était sans doute pas encore couchée, l'attendant pour faire réchauffer le dîner.

- Bon, je suppose qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir, finit par déclarer le blondinet.

Kurogané hocha la tête, tout en continuant de regarder la route comme s'il continuait de conduire, bien qu'il soit à l'arrêt.

Il claqua la portière.

La voiture s'en alla. Quand il ne la vit plus, il ouvrit la porte cochère et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit. Le silence faisait bourdonner ses oreilles, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit une sorte de sanglot. Et il s'étonna beaucoup lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il provenait de sa propre gorge.

Kurogané traversa la ville en sens inverse à toute allure, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le prostitué. Car il avait bien compris ce que faisait réellement le blondinet dans les toilettes du club. Il était dans une rage qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler, il serrait tellement les dents qu'elles grinçaient.

- Kurogané…

C'était Shaolan. Il n'avait pas la voix ensommeillée. L'homme aux yeux rouges lui jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur et vit qu'il s'était redressé et le regardait d'un air sérieux.

- Quoi ?

- C'était qui cet homme ?

- J'en sais rien, je l'ai juste raccompagné chez lui en passant.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes si en colère ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère.

Shaolan poussa un soupir et se rallongea.

Pendant ce temps, Kurogané réfléchit. Pourquoi était-il si en colère ?

- C'est moi, fit le blond en entrant dans l'appartement.

Sakura l'attendait, comme il s'y attendait, allongée sur le canapé. Sur la table basse, il y avait la boîte de médicament qu'elle venait de prendre pour le soir, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau.

- Fye !, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant, les paupières lasses de fatigue.

- Bonsoir, dit le blondinet en la serrant contre lui. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va. Mais toi ? Tu as l'air exténué !

- Hein ? Naan, c'est juste que je ne m'habitue pas à ces horaires de nuit, mais ça va, je t'assure.

- Je vais te préparer une tasse de thé au gingembre, tu vas voir, ça te fera du bien.

L'adolescente se précipita dans la cuisine. Fye s'assit doucement dans le canapé et alluma la télé avec la télécommande.

Il regarda les infos, et Sakura lui apporta sa tasse de thé. Il la but avec reconnaissance et embrassa la jeune fille sur le front.

- Je suis désolé de rentrer si tard. Je ne peux pratiquement pas m'occuper de toi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, s'exclama-t-elle. Au fait, dis-moi, j'ai vu une voiture te déposer. Tu as pris un taxi, comme je te l'ai déjà demandé cent fois ?

- Non, c'est un collègue de travail qui m'a raccompagné, c'était sur son chemin.

- Ah, c'était très gentil de sa part; je pourrais lui faire des gâteaux pour le remercier !

- C'est une excellente idée, répondit Fye, tout en pensant qu'évidemment, il ne le reverrait jamais pour les lui donner.

- Je suis contente que tu te sois fait des amis. Tu n'en parles jamais, ajouta l'adolescente.

Fye ne sût que répondre, donc il se contenta de sourire et de feindre le bonheur. Mais au fond, l'horreur se peignait dans son cœur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaaah, j'ai pris du retaaaaard ! Si vous voulez bien me pardonner, voici la suite de «La Ville». Je suis absolument navrée si j'ai mis à mal votre patience ! En plus, ce chapitre commence mal, disons sinon, sur les chapeaux de roue. Hem goutte sur la tempe **

**Au fait, vous avez ptête remarqué : les «a» avec accent sont en grève sur Donc si vous voyez des petits carrés parsemer le texte, ce sont des «a» avec accent, voilà…**

Il avait accepté. Ils étaient à présent en voiture, et le conducteur se gara sur un parking désert.

A peine celui-ci eût-il coupé le moteur que Fye se colla contre lui. Il déposa des baisers mouillés dans son cou et commença à caresser la bosse de son entrejambe.

Le client laissa le blondinet descendre sa braguette puis glisser une main aventureuse dans son slip. Il gémit lorsque Fye commença à masser son membre entre ses doigts fins.

De son autre main, le blond baissa un peu plus les vêtements pour laisser l'entrejambe à l'air libre.

Ensuite, quand il sentit que l'autre avait une érection qu'il jugeait suffisante, il se baissa. Il prit le membre raidi dans sa bouche et le suça doucement.

Le conducteur de la voiture ferma les yeux et geignit de plaisir. Bientôt ses reins firent un mouvement convulsif en avant, et Fye avala ce qu'il lui donna.

Le blondinet se redressa, en s'essuyant la bouche. L'homme à côté de lui remonta son pantalon et redémarra la voiture.

Il déposa Fye là où il l'avait trouvé, et lui donna l'argent qu'il lui devait. Puis il disparu.

Fye resta figé sur le bord du trottoir, les yeux dans le vague. Il avait les traits tirés, de discrètes cernes violettes dissimulées par un maquillage habile, mais néanmoins visibles sous les yeux. Il se mit à trembler dans le froid et marcha pour se réchauffer, mais sans conviction. Il n'avait pas de destination précise, et c'est sans le vouloir qu'il se retrouva devant le Devil's nest.

Il leva le nez vers l'enseigne, tout en serrant les pans de sa veste contre sa poitrine. Il avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur, car il se sentait malade. Et après tout, cela faisait des semaines qu'il s'était promis de ne plus y revenir. Le type l'avait probablement oublié.

De plus, mais cela Fye ne voulu pas se l'avouer, il espérait un peu retrouvé l'homme aux yeux rouges.

Ainsi il entra, le cœur soutenu par une lueur d'espoir.

Il tira. Une balle, un petit trou net et précis au milieu du front. Après tout c'était son métier. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé de tuer pour vivre. Il était habitué, et s'était toujours trouvé naturellement doué pour ça, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas de sa vie avant son arrivée en ville avec Shaolan.

Kurogané rangea son arme sans jeter un regard de plus à sa victime, affalée sur le sol. Il avait été payé pour l'abattre, il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demander, et à présent il allait récupérer le reste de la somme promise.

Il sortit du bureau de feu-le baron de la drogue et enjamba les cadavres des gardes du corps qu'il avait dû éliminer pour atteindre sa cible.

En passant devant un miroir, il s'aperçut qu'il avait taché sa veste blanche d'un peu de sang. Il faudrait qu'il passe au pressing avant de rentrer, sinon Shaolan se douterait de quelque chose.

Malgré lui, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres minces; dans le miroir, il vit le visage d'un démon aux yeux écarlate vêtu de blanc comme un ange.

Il détourna le regard et se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie. Mais dans son empressement, il trébucha sur un bras qui gisait par terre.

Il baissa les yeux. Le bras était à demi détaché du corps, presque arraché.

Le corps reposait sur le dos, ainsi il pouvait voir son visage. C'était celui d'un homme jeune, plutôt petit pour un combattant, les cheveux d'un blanc neigeux, le teint tout aussi pâle, et ses grands yeux clairs - dont l'un arborait une cicatrice comme une sorte d'éclair, qui remontait jusqu'à son front où elle formait une espèce de pentacle, sans doute un tatouage - fixés sur le plafond, immobiles.

Pendant quelques minutes, Kurogané ne se souvînt même pas du moment où il l'avait tué. Puis les souvenirs affluèrent, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il se rappela enfin. Tuer, c'était une chose, mais il devait aussi se souvenir, ne serait-ce que par respect envers ceux contre qui il s'était battu. Cet homme avait eu le courage de se mettre en travers de son chemin, il méritait que son adversaire s'en souvienne.

Cependant, ces yeux bleus le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il se baissa, et de sa main gantée les ferma.

Lentement, une image se forma dans son esprit tandis qu'il contemplait le visage du jeune homme qui paraissait dormir, si on exceptait le sang et l'état de son bras.

Le tueur à gage secoua la tête pour chasser ses drôles de pensées. Bizarrement, il y pensait assez souvent, et quand il ne faisait pas attention, il pouvait passer des heures à ne penser qu'à ça. Il essayait à tout prix de revoir le visage de Fye en esprit. Il aimait passer en revue tous les détails que sa mémoire lui permettait. Et chaque fois, il sentait juste un peu de rougeur sur ses joues, juste assez pour que ça l'agace sans l'énerver complètement. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ce type l'obsédait.

Un nouveau haut le cœur le secoua, mais plus rien ne sorti. Son estomac était désormais vide. Il resta penché sur la cuvette, tremblant et le front couvert de sueur. Il détestait ça, mais ça reproduisait à chaque fois. Mais il était bien obligé, si c'était ce que le client demandait; et comment gagner beaucoup d'argent en peu de temps sinon. Comment soigner Sakura sans argent ?

Il se redressa, le regard brûlant. Ce qu'il endurait n'avait pas d'importance, car il pouvait le supporter, ça n'allait pas le tuer. Mais la maladie, elle, tuerait la jeune fille s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il faut.

Empli d'une détermination nouvelle, il se leva, un peu titubant. Il tira la chasse et se lava la bouche au lavabo. Puis il quitta les toilettes.

Il entra dans la pièce principale; elle était quasiment vide à cette heure.

Un peu hésitant, il alla s'asseoir à une des tables, exactement là où il avait vu pour la première fois l'homme aux yeux rouges. Une serveuse rousse qui mâchait du chewing-gum vînt lui demander ce qu'il voulait.

Il la regarda un instant, comme s'il n'avait pas compris, l'air un peu désarçonné; puis il lui adressa son sourire le plus lumineux et dit ce qu'il voulait boire.

La pauvre serveuse vira au rouge pivoine et s'enfuit sur ses talons hauts d'une démarche incertaine. Tout à fait conscient de l'émoi qu'il provoquait, Fye rit en lui-même. Il s'adossa confortablement au siège et posa la tête sur le bord, de côté, donnant à sa pose quelque chose d'alangui qui, il le savait, ne laisserait pas la serveuse indifférente lorsque celle-ci reviendra. Il ferma les paupières et attendit.

Shaolan entra, déposant son sac dans un coin. Il vit Kurogané tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

- Que ce passe-t-il , voulu-t-il savoir.

L'homme se contenta de secouer la tête en grognant.

Shaolan, intrigué, s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils confortables qui meublaient le living-room.

- Où est votre veste , demanda alors le jeune homme.

Cette fois il eut droit à une réponse, ce qui lui confirma le peu de fiabilité qu'elle pouvait avoir.

- Je l'ai oublié au bureau.

En fait, c'était juste que le sang ne partait pas si facilement au lavage.

Shaolan regarda le brun faire des allés et venus sur le tapis, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous avez l'air soucieux.

- Je ne le suis pas , rétorqua Kurogané en tournant la tête vers lui, furieux.

Encore un mensonge, se dit l'adolescent, mais il laissa courir.

L'homme reprit sa ronde.

- Seulement, je réfléchis…

- A quoi , interrogea le garçon innocemment.

L'homme aux yeux rouges le foudroya du regard.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Très bien. Je vais faire à manger, répliqua Shaolan en se levant.

Epuisé, Kurogané s'affala à la place que le gamin venait de quitter. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard en biais, puis partit dans la cuisine.

Kurogané était préoccupé par deux choses.

L'une d'elle concernait l'argent. Il n'était pas parvenu à joindre son employeur, ce qui était légèrement inquiétant, et embêtant. Il devait rembourser un emprunt à la banque.

Mais il était plus étrange que personne ne le contacte pour qu'il confirme que le boulot avait été fait; c'était la moindre des choses. De ce fait, Kurogané se posait des questions, du genre : Qu'était-il arrivé à son employeur ?

Une deuxième chose occupait son esprit, et prenait un peu trop de place à son goût. Il avait bien envie de faire un tour en voiture, mais pour cela, il lui fallait une bonne excuse à donner à Shaolan. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire la vérité, à savoir qu'il était à moitié désespéré à l'idée de ne plus revoir le visage d'un minet croisé dans un bar, et qui semblait vendre ses charmes au plus offrant.

Enfin, désespéré, c'était peut-être un peu fort. Juste une terrible envie de satisfaire sa curiosité; une simple obsession passagère, comme lorsque l'on désire un objet qu'on a vu dans une pub.

Oui, il avait envie de lui parler à nouveau. La dernière fois, il n'en n'avait pas eu l'occasion, car il était un peu sous le choc, il fallait bien l'avouer. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un prostitué. Mais au final, ce n'était pas si bizarre que ça. Lui-même faisait des choses que certains jugerait répugnantes pour de l'argent.

Soudain, il se décida.

- Je sors , cria-t-il pour que Shaolan l'entende depuis la cuisine, tout en saisissant un manteau accroché à la patère dans le vestibule.

- Quoi ? Mais je suis en train de préparer à manger , fis le jeune homme en passant la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

- Je le ferais réchauffer au micro-onde. Ne m'attend pas, répliqua le brun en prenant ses clefs.

Et il fût dehors.

- Voilà, un martini bien tassé, fit la serveuse en déposant le verre devant lui.

- Dites…

- Oui , couina-t-elle, soudain très timide.

- Vous auriez un chewing-gum ?

- Heu ah heu oui, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit un paquet de chewing-gum. Elle le lui tendit, les joues toutes roses.

Il le prit, effleurant ses doigts au passage. Elle frissonna légèrement.

Il en prit un, le déballa et le posa sur sa langue, tout ça très lentement, pour laisser à la jeune fille tout le loisir de le détailler.

Puis il lui rendit le paquet en souriant.

- Merci.

Elle rougit encore plus en reprenant son bien.

Vif comme un serpent, il lui attrapa le poignet.

- Vous viendrez vous asseoir à côté de moi quand vous aurez fini votre service ? Vous n'êtes pas de nuit n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fit un signe de dénégation de la tête, l'air abasourdi.

- Dites, vous viendrez ? Je me sens vraiment très seul…

Il insista sur le _très_. A cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas être plus rouge, surtout en voyant son expression la plus touchante et suppliante. Elle souffla un oui et s'enfuit de nouveau.

Dans sa tête, sa conscience le disputait : méchant Fye, que fais-tu là, à jouer avec cette pauvre fille ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

Un peu de distraction.

C'est cruel. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

Pas question, il pourrait venir.

Il ne viendra pas.

Et c'était vrai. Fye le savait au fond de son cœur. Il l'avait su lorsqu'il avait vu la salle déserte, et la place vide. Il s'y était assis pour la remplir, c'était tellement pathétique. Même s'il venait, peut-être ne voudrait-il même pas lui adresser la parole.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas deviner ce qu'il était ? N'était-ce pas pour cette raison qu'il s'était montré distant sur tout le chemin en voiture ? Il y avait réfléchis, et c'était la seule conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu.

Non, Kurogané ne viendrait pas. Il éviterait l'endroit, au risque de le croiser lui, toujours à la recherche d'un client dans la nuit.

Le blondinet se replia sur lui-même et serra ses bras contre lui. La nuit était longue quand on était seul; au moins la fille lui tiendrait un peu compagnie avant qu'il ne doive repartir dans sa quête nocturne, dans le vent glacé.

Justement, elle revenait vers lui. Elle s'assit, à quelques distances, un peu intimidée. Il lui adressa un sourire engageant.

- Comment vous nommez-vous ?

- Sana, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

- Sana ? C'est un nom ça ? Haha…

Soudain le rire de Fye s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Il se rappela qu'il avait tenu le même discours à Kurogané.

A côté de lui, la jeune fille avait méchamment rougit. Il tenta de la rassurer.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai été grossier…

- Non non…balbutia-t-elle, ce n'est rien.

- Comment puis-je me faire pardonner , demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main et en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je-je…bafouilla-t-elle, complètement plongée dans la plus grande des confusions.

Ce fût bien pire lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle.

- Puis-je…, susurra-t-il en rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes.

Kurogané venait d'entrer dans la salle; et mon dieu, il le voyait ! Il était à la table qu'il avait occupé avec le gamin la dernière fois qu'il était venu, et il était sur le point d'embrasser une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante.

Fou de rage, le brun tourna les talons; un rugissement de fureur montait depuis sa poitrine, l'étranglant presque. Dès qu'il fût dehors, il frappa de toutes ses forces le capot d'une voiture garée devant le bar, y creusant un cratère de la taille de son poing. L'alarme de la voiture se mit à sonner. L'homme aux yeux rouges s'en alla à grands pas.

Il avait été idiot. Idiot de croire que lui parler lui suffirait. Idiot de croire qu'il allait l'attendre bien sagement. Idiot d'être venu. Idiot, tout simplement.

Il s'engouffra au volant de sa Mercedes, les yeux brûlants…

**PS : Pardon Sana, si tu me lis XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde ! Contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre pleins d'émotions (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…et même un peu trop je trouve). **

**Comme vous l'avez fort justement observé, je coupe toujours mes chapitres à l'endroit où ça fait le plus mal, de sorte que vous ayez envie de revenir la fois suivante. Je sais que c'est agaçant, cependant…je ne suis qu'une malheureuse victime du système ! **

**Du coup, ce chapitre va être ultra ultra court (pardon pardon) mais ça signifie aussi que la suite viendra plus vite (hé hé). Sortez les kleenex…XD va y avoir du sang…**

**Autre chose : j'ai un petit soucis avec la typographie sur ce site. Ça m'énerve, parce que mes chapitres apparaissent sous la forme de blocs compacts, alors qu'en réalité, sur mon ordi, ils sont très aérés, avec pleins de « sauts à la ligne » cependant le site ne les accepte pas. J'ai essayé plusieurs méthode, mais rien n'y fais…donc -s- signifie saut à la ligne.**

**Petite note : Ouiiiii, c'était bien Allen !! (contente qu'on l'ai reconnu)**

* * *

A peine avait-il déposé ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qu'il sentit un regard pesant sur sa nuque.

Il se retourna vivement et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette blanche quitter le bar.

Il se leva d'un bond, tremblant d'excitation, de peur, de bonheur, d'un tas d'émotions qui le secouait comme une barque dans une tempête. Il se rua à la suite de la silhouette, sans plus prêter attention à la jeune femme qui le regarda s'en aller, hébétée.

Lorsqu'il fût sorti, il vit - et surtout entendit - la voiture en face de l'entrée, qui était à présent ornée d'un trou sur le capot. Il vit également Kurogané entrer dans sa voiture et allumer le moteur pour partir.

Fye ne se contrôlait plus. Lorsque la Mercedes noire démarra, il courut se placer en travers de sa route, les bras écartés.

La voiture stoppa net.

-s-

Kurogané n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le prostitué blond se tenait en plein milieu de la route, éclairé par ses phares, lui barrant la route.

Il ouvrit rageusement sa portière et descendit.

-s-

Fye regarda l'homme aux yeux rouges descendre de voiture, l'air furieux. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait bougé. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était être avec lui. Juste un peu.

-s-

Tout à coup, le monde se mit à tourner autour d'eux, alors qu'une détonation venait de retentir.

Kurogané baissa les yeux. Fye vit avec horreur une fleur de sang s'épanouir sur son thorax.

L'homme aux yeux rouges releva la tête, le regarda. Et tomba brutalement à terre.

- Noooooooooooon !, hurla le blond en se précipitant.

-s-

Dans un immeuble, non loin de là, le sniper, qui répondait au doux nom d'Ashura-ô, détacha ses longs cheveux noirs avant de commencer à ranger son matériel.

-s-

Fye ne se rendait même pas compte des larmes qui jaillissaient en flot continu de ses yeux. Il était à genoux auprès du corps, et il lui semblait que son cœur, s'il en avait jamais eu un, était mis en pièce, déchiqueté par quelques créatures infernales. La brûlure finirait par le tuer, c'était certain.

Le visage de Sakura flottait devant ses yeux, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

A ce moment, Tom, le barman, sortit du Devil's nest, une petite peluche dans les mains. La peluche blanche sauta des bras du barman pour atterrir près des deux hommes étendus sur le sol.

- Fye ! Kurogané !

Une étrange aura rougeâtre jaillit de la boucle d'oreille que la créature portait. Elle enveloppa les deux hommes…


	6. Chapter 6

**Nyaaaaa, j'le crois pas çaaaa ! J'le crois pas de ce que je fais faire à ce pauvre Fye !! (oui ben nan ils sont pas mort, vous vous en doutiez non ?) C'est pas du sadisme, c'est juste que…comment dire…il a une tête de victime !**

**Dans ce chapitre, deux nouvelles recrues pour les « persos cross-over » après Allen Walker de D.Gray-Man Devinez lesquels, et de quels mangas ils proviennent ! Si vous trouvez, je ferais en sorte de vous caser dans une de mes prochaines fics XD XD XD**

**Petite référence à Matrix aussi XD parce que j'adore le coup de la pilule rouge et la pilule bleue (et si elle avait été verte ? Et si Néo avait choisi la mauvaise pilule ? Hein ? Et si c'était juste du LSD et que Morphéus se tapait un bad trip ? Arf arf arf)**

**Oh, et aussi, j'ai réussi à recaser « l'amour de l'art » j'ai une raison particulière, mais je ne vous la dirait pas maintenant…**

* * *

_Je ne veux pas que tu meurs_

Fye entendait cette voix désincarnée, mais il ne savait pas d'où elle provenait; il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait.

_Je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas_

Il essaya de se diriger, mais tout était noir.

_Si tu veux mourir comme ça, je te tuerais_

Cette voix-là, il la connaissait.

Il sentit son corps tomber dans le vide, telle Alice dans le terrier du lapin blanc.

Il se réveilla.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il se trouvait. Il avait les mains attachées au dessus de la tête et était allongé sur un lit deux places, dans une chambre. Non loin, il entendait les bruit de quelqu'un qui se lave dans une salle de bain.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, car un homme pénétra la pièce. Il s'aperçut que c'était l'homme des toilettes - un nom quelque peu injuste, quand on détaillait son physique. Il était plutôt grand, le corps souple mais musclé, des cheveux bleus et des yeux turquoise, bordé d'un peu d'indigo au coin des paupières; il affichait un sourire avide assez inquiétant, un peu fou.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu venais tous les soirs au bar…remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai dit « quasiment » tous les soirs, répliqua Fye d'un ton calme, comme s'il n'était pas attaché.

L'autre sourit un peu plus.

- Enfin, maintenant, nous allons avoir le temps…

Le blondinet secoua la tête.

- D'abord je veux savoir ce que fais ici et…

Le reste de sa phrase resta bloqué dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se rappela ce qui était arrivé.

- Où est-il ?, demanda-t-il, soudain paniqué. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'on a pu le guérir ? Oh !

L'autre venait de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

- Tout ça, je m'en fous, dit-il. Moi ce que je veux, c'est-ce pour quoi j'ai payé.

Il désigna du menton une liasse de billets sur la table de chevet.

- Avec ça, j'ai de quoi passer un bon moment; pour une telle somme, tu dois me laisser faire tout ce que je veux je pense.

Et c'était vrai. Fye ne trouva rien à répliquer, dépité.

Victorieux, le client l'embrassa.

- Ah, c'est vrai, grogna-t-il en constatant que Fye gardait obstinément les lèvres closes. Tu n'embrasses pas.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Bah, c'est pas grave.

Il déboutonna la chemise du blondinet avec impatience et lorsqu'il fût parvenu à l'en débarrasser découvrit son torse, qu'il se mit à caresser. Puis il s'attaqua au pantalon. Il défit la ceinture puis réussit à lui retirer son jean.

Pendant ce temps, Fye ne disait rien. Il savait par avance ce qui allait lui arriver, et il l'acceptait, avec fatalisme.

Il serra juste les dents lorsque l'autre le retourna sur le ventre.

-s-

Kurogané se réveilla, dans une pièce adjacente. Et il entendit soudain les gémissements et les grognements de plaisir.

- Ah…han…mmmn…hhaa, mmm, c'est bon…

Lui aussi était ligoté, mais à une chaise.

Il redressa la tête et vit un homme sortir de la salle de bain, un revolver à la main. Celui-ci l'aperçut et lui fit un sourire de psychopathe. Il avait les cheveux longs, attachés en catogan, et l'air aimable. Si on exceptait la lueur psychotique dans son regard.

Il prit une chaise, et s'assit à l'envers dessus, face à l'homme aux yeux rouges.

- Vous avez bien dormi ? Je dois vous dire que hélas, vous allez bientôt regretter d'avoir échapper à la mort…

Très froidement, Kurogané posa ses yeux sur lui, et lui demanda :

- Quel est votre nom ?

L'autre le regarda un peu bizarrement, mais sourit :

- Mon nom est Zolf.

L'homme aux yeux rouges ne changea pas d'expression lorsqu'il dit :

- J'aime savoir qui je m'apprête à tuer.

-s-

Fye le sentit enfin parvenir au bout. Il était temps. Il était impatient de quitter cette chambre pour savoir si Kurogané allait bien. Il n'avait que ça en tête. Ce qui était un changement assez radical, car d'habitude il ne pensait qu'à lui. Et un peu à Sakura, mais au fond c'était surtout à lui, et uniquement à lui qu'il pensait. S'il avait commencé à se prostituer, c'était uniquement pour lui, pour se punir. Mais il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi il avait tant de rancœur. C'est comme si elle avait toujours été présente dans son cœur, bien avant qu'il ne se réveille amnésique aux côtés de Sakura.

-s-

L'homme au catogan éclata de rire.

- Ha ha ha. J'aime les hommes qui savent où ils vont. Franchement, votre caractère me plaît. Si je n'avais pas pour mission de vous tuer - ou plutôt de vous torturer puis de vous tuer - je pense que nous aurions pu devenir ami.

- Franchement…ça m'étonnerait. Je n'aime pas les psychopathes.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?, demanda Zolf, tout à coup redevenu sérieux et étrangement glacial, comme seul un fou versatile peut le faire. Quelle est la différence entre vous et moi ? Nous tuons tout les deux pour de l'argent…

- Vous vous aimez ça…

- Et vous, si vous dites le contraire, c'est que vous êtes un hypocrite…vous aussi vous aimez tuer, ne dites pas le contraire. Lorsque vous abattez une cible, ne me dites pas que vous ne ressentez pas une once de fierté, que vous ne vous dites pas « ça y est, je l'ai eu, génial ».

- Ce n'est pas la question. Je ne le fais pas pour l'amour de l'art. Juste parce que ça doit être fait par quelqu'un, et que c'est moi le meilleur.

- Si vous êtes le meilleur, comment ce fait-il qu'on ai réussi à vous attraper ?, susurra Zolf, narquois.

Mais soudain, une expression de stupeur passa sur ses traits lorsqu'ils entendirent un grand fracas venant de la chambre d'à côté.

La peur remplaça la surprise, et il se précipita dans l'autre pièce.

-s-

Dans celle-ci, Fye replaçait douloureusement l'épaule qu'il s'était déboîtée pour se libérer de ses liens. Sur le sol gisait l'homme qu'il venait d'assommer pendant que ce dernier se rhabillait après leurs ébats.

Brusquement, un autre homme surgit, en appelant :

- Ja…

Mais il s'arrêta en voyant la scène. Il pointa son flingue sur Fye, le bras tremblant, et les yeux exorbités; il avait l'air comme fou.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Qu'avez-vous fait de…

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer, car une détonation retentit derrière lui, et il s'effondra, du sang s'étalant sur ses vêtements.

Kurogané, les liens pendant toujours à ses poignets, abaissa son arme.

Ils passèrent un long moment à se regarder dans les yeux.

Puis Kurogané rougit et détourna la tête.

- Tu devrais te rhabiller, grommela-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?, rétorqua Fye, provocant. Je ne te plais pas comme ça.

Le brun tourna lentement le regard vers lui, et prononça un seul mot.

- Non.

Là, le blondinet se sentit affreusement gêné.

- Ah.

Il se mit à chercher son jean, le trouva sous le lit et l'enfila.

- Bon, on y va maintenant ?, fit Kurogané, tout en faisant les poches des deux corps sur le sol, sans rien trouver évidemment.

- Qui sont ses types ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, si on a le temps.

Brusquement, il l'attrapa par le poignet alors qu'il venait de fermer sa chemise et l'entraîna. Il sortir de l'immeuble et coururent dans la rue.

Après avoir courut pendant un certain temps, ils s'arrêtèrent, hors d'haleine, pour faire une pause.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Chez moi. Ce n'est plus très loin, répondit Kurogané. Il faut que je récupère quelque chose, avant que ces types ne débarquent.

- Le garçon qui était avec toi l'autre soir, devina Fye.

Kurogané hocha la tête, plié en deux pour respirer par à coup.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si c'était ton petit ami, lança le blondinet avec un sourire pétillant.

Le brun le foudroya du regard.

- Pour qui tu me prends, un pervers ?

- Un peu, oui.

Le blond rigola, malgré sa respiration encore haletante.

Ils restèrent là encore un petit moment. Moment pendant lequel l'homme aux yeux rouges murmura :

- J'ai menti.

- Pardon ?, demanda Fye.

- J'ai menti quand j'ai dit que tu ne me plaisais pas.

Le blondinet s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, mais Kurogané ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Bon, allons-y, on a encore du chemin.

Et il s'enfuit littéralement. Fye dû accélérer l'allure pour le rattraper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention, exploit ! Aujourd'hui, Fye ne se fera pas sauter dessus par un quelconque pervers ! Lol**

**A part ça, un autre personnage cross-over dans ce chapitre : la Volvo argentée ! Looool. Les fans de Twilight seront ravis, loooool (j'ai une amie qui est dingue de cette série de romans de Stephenie Meyer )**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait patienter trop longuement. Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Gros bisous à tous…**

**PS : Au fait, si vous voyez un one-shot intitulé « Le pari » sur le fandom, je vous le conseille, c'est une amie, Sitatu (je l'appelle Sitatiep, Sitachan quand je suis gentille) qui l'a écrit elle m'a beaucoup encouragé à publier la fic que vous avez sous les yeux, donc je lui devais bien ça…**

**Nota bene : Ya pas grand monde qui a reconnu Zolf Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist) et Grimmjow (Bleach) Bravo à Nanamy-chan, Etincelle-hime, et Dracosplendens...comme promis, ces noms apparaitront à un moment ou à un autre dans cette fic, ou peut-être dans une autre sur laquelle je bosse (toujours sur Tsubasa Chronicle )**

…

…

Shaolan sursauta quand la porte d'entrée claqua violemment dans le vestibule. Il se précipita pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Il vit Kurogané, sa chemise rouge tachée d'un truc brun séché qui ressemblait fort à du sang, et le jeune homme blond qu'ils avaient raccompagné il y a de cela plusieurs semaines.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- On s'en va. Va prendre quelques affaires, mais fait vite.

Immédiatement, l'adolescent saisit la situation.

- Est-ce qu'on reviendra ?

Le brun aux yeux rouges le regarda gravement.

- Non, on ne reviendra pas.

Shaolan alla chercher son sac. Il était déjà prêt. Parce qu'il avait prévu que ça terminerait comme ça. Il avait deviné depuis longtemps que son protecteur se livrait à des activités illégales et dangereuses.

En quelques minutes, ils étaient dehors.

Kurogané les entraîna dans un parking, où il avait garé sa seconde voiture, une Volvo argentée. Il s'installèrent, et le tueur à gage mis le contact.

- Je ne voudrait pas être impoli, fit Shaolan en s'adressant au blond qui s'était assis à côté de lui à l'arrière; mais qui êtes vous ?

- Et bien…à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé mêlé à cette affaire, ni quel est mon statut là-dedans…

- C'est un ami, grogna le conducteur.

- Au fait, ''l'ami'', où est-ce qu'on va ?; interrogea Fye.

- On sort de la ville.

Cela fit réagir le blondinet de façon inattendu

- Hein ? Nan mais, je ne peux pas moi ! Je dois rentrer !

- Ils t'attendent certainement déjà…

- Quoi ??, s'effara le blond. Mais je n'y comprend rien, je n'ai rien à y voir, quoi que ce soit !

- Ils savent que je te connais, cela suffit…répliqua Kurogané.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Elle m'attend ! Et si jamais ils lui faisaient du mal…

Grand coup de frein. Shaolan et Fye faillirent se cogner dans l'appui tête qui leur faisait face.

- Qui ça elle ?, s'exclama le grand brun.

Il avait bizarrement rougi, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Shaolan, mais il préféra ne rien dire et attendre d'en savoir plus.

Encore une fois, Fye ne sût que répondre. Il ne savait pas comment qualifier sa relation avec Sakura. Elle était comme sa famille dans cette ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça. Après tout, il ne se rappelait rien avant son arrivée.

- Elle est…un peu comme ma petite sœur, dit-il.

Kurogané poussa un soupir discret et la voiture roula à nouveau.

- Bon, très bien alors on va la chercher, en espérant qu'ils n'y sont pas déjà…

Il fit un demi-tour strictement illégal et prit la direction de chez le blond.

Celui-ci regardait le conducteur qui fixait la route. Il sentait une boule de chaleur dans son ventre, qui lui procurait une sensation très agréable, lorsque le brun parla. Et le fait qu'il ai accepté de prendre des risques pour récupérer Sakura, pour lui, lui semblait à la fois étrange et réconfortant. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Merci, chuchota donc le blondinet.

L'homme aux yeux rouges lui jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

- Humf, se contenta-t-il de répondre en détournant les yeux, car Fye venait de s'apercevoir qu'il l'observait.

Shaolan suivait cet échange en silence, un peu déconcerté, mais aussi curieux. Ce comportement ne ressemblait pas à l'homme avec lequel il avait vécu jusque-là. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir des amis, pour commencer. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait rougir. Quel était donc ce type pour pouvoir changer aussi radicalement la personnalité de son tuteur ?

L'adolescent jeta un regard en biais au blondinet. Il était mince, fluet. Sa peau était très pâle, ce qui poussait Shaolan à penser qu'il ne voyait pas souvent la lumière du jour. Ce que confirmait sans doute les larges cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, bien que dissimulées par un peu de maquillage. Yeux qu'il avait d'un bleu saisissant, très profond, comme les glaces d'un iceberg.

L'observé se rendit compte qu'on le regardait et se tourna vers Shaolan. Ce dernier continua de le contempler, mémorisant ses traits. Le blond lui fit alors un sourire, légèrement moqueur et amusé. Le jeune garçon frémit; l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés était le personnage le plus indéchiffrable qui lui ai été donné de voir, du moins, depuis qu'il était en ville. Et il était un peu effrayant

…

…

Kurogané gara la voiture le long du trottoir. Il descendit. Les deux autres firent de même.

- Nous sommes à une rue de chez toi, expliqua-t-il à Fye. Si nous nous étions garé trop près, ils nous auraient repéré. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas chez toi, mais mieux vaut être prudent.

Le blond hocha la tête, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Il traversèrent la rue sur toute sa longueur, puis il s'engagèrent dans une autre, plus petite, qui l'entrecoupait. Puis ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Fye. Ils entrèrent.

- A quel étage ?, demanda le brun en examinant le hall, découvrant un petit ascenseur et une cage d'escalier, ainsi qu'une porte menant sans doute à la cave.

- 3ème, répondit le jeune homme.

- Très bien, on prend l'escalier. Comme ça s'ils nous attendent, on aura une option de retraite.

- Attend, dit soudain Shaolan.

Kurogané et Fye, qui s'apprêtaient tout deux à monter, car pressés d'en finir, se figèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les sourcils froncés.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment d'aborder le sujet et que j'aurais mieux fait de demander dans la voiture, mais tant pis…je veux qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe exactement !

Le grand brun fut sur le point de lui balancer une bordée de jurons et de lui hurler que ce n'était VRAIMENT pas le moment pour ça, mais Fye le regardait aussi avec curiosité.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir dans quoi tu m'as entraîné Je veux le savoir maintenant, parce que je vais bientôt mêler Sakura à cette histoire - peut-être est-elle déjà mêlée à tout ça - alors j'aimerais savoir dans quoi je l'engage.

Kurogané les fusilla de regard. Mais ils avaient l'air déterminé à ne pas bouger avant qu'il n'ai parlé. Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours y aller seul. Cependant, il hésita. Puis se rendit compte qu'il était inutile de tergiverser d'avantage, qu'il ne faisait que perdre du temps, et que plus vite ce serait fini, plus vite ils pourraient partir d'ici.

- Très bien, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide. Je vais faire court. Je travaille dans un secteur à risque, car totalement illégal. On m'engage pour tuer des gens. Néanmoins, il semblerait que mes derniers employeurs en date se soient fait doubler dans leur propre camp, qui a conclu un pacte avec le camp adverse. Donc maintenant, ceux que je « servais » sont à mes trousses. Pour m'éliminer.

Il observa les effets de sa tirade sur ses deux compagnons. Le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air étonné, il semblerait qu'il ai deviné depuis longtemps. L'autre par contre avait l'air effaré, ses grands yeux trahissant sa stupeur.

- Tu…tu…tu es tueur à gages ?

Le brun grimaça, mais ses iris rouges pétillaient.

- Ça te gênes ?

Ce fût au tour du blondinet de grimacer.

- Je suis mal placé pour juger.

Cette réplique fît naître un sourire sur les lèvres minces de Kurogané, qui se retourna et commença à monter les marches.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la porte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nouvelle partie ! Kurofye powaaaaaa les amis !! Par contre, pour Sakura…vous allez bien voir.**

**En tout cas, ça s'annonce sérieux tout à coup. **

**Malheureusement, ce chapitre est un peu court (car en fait, ma fic n'est pas coupée en chapitres, elle est formée d'un seul texte, donc c'est difficile (et ça m'embête) de devoir coupé en plein milieu, il faut que je choisisse le bon endroit, pas n'importe où…bref, désolée, surtout que pour le coup, la publication est un peu erratique…je comptais publier hier, mais j'ai fait des petites modif de dernières minutes, et du coup…enfin bref)**

**Bonne lecture !**

…

Fye resta pétrifié. Puis, sans que rien ne le laisse prévoir, il éclata en sanglots.

Shaolan observa la scène. La porte avait été défoncée et gisait en miettes sur le sol carrelé du vestibule; le porte-manteau avait été renversé lui aussi, sans doute dans la bousculade

Kurogané enjamba les restes de la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans l'appartement, suivi de Fye qui essuyait rapidement ses larmes de la manche de sa chemise.

Le salon était sans dessus dessous. La petite table en verre était brisée, la télé avait été explosée, le canapé renversé, les coussins éventrés et jetés dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi ont-ils tout saccagé ?, demanda Fye, la voix tremblante.

- Sans doute ont-ils voulu faire passer un message…, répondit Kurogané.

Il évita soigneusement de regarder le blond et continua son investigation. Visiblement, cela faisait des heures que les malfrats avaient vidé les lieux. Même s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils ne seraient jamais arrivé à temps. On pouvait penser qu'ils avaient fait surveiller l'endroit à la minute même où un lien s'était établi entre lui et Fye.

Il s'en voulait. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il ne s'était pas approché du blond. S'il ne lui avait jamais parlé.

Mais s'il y pensait sérieusement, cette idée lui donnait le tournis, et une sorte de pincement au cœur. Le pas incertain, il entra dans une chambre, qui elle semblait en bon état.

Un souvenir très vivace lui revînt de leur première rencontre face à face, si l'on pouvait dire, lorsqu'il aperçût le lit soigneusement fait. Il s'était sentît tellement en colère à ce moment là, quand il avait vu Fye et cet homme, dans les toilettes du club. Il avait même tâté sa poche à la recherche de son Glock, mais il s'était finalement retenu et n'avait fait que virer l'importun.

Bizarrement, son souvenir s'attardait sur Fye. Son corps presque nu, la sueur perlant sur sa peau blanche…

L'homme aux yeux rouges secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser cette vision déplacée en un tel moment. Son regard fini par se poser sur le blondinet; ce fût encore pire.

En regardant ce petit visage pointu et triste, ces grands yeux bleus humides et plissés, les sourcils de duvet blond pointés vers le sommet de la tête, en une expression désespérée…tout cela…ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser les jolies lèvres fines de son compagnon, le toucher là où il ne devrait pas…

« Bon sang, ressaisis-toi ! » se récria-t-il mentalement. Il sentait l'excitation s'emparer de lui. Il est vrai que Fye ressemblait un peu à une fille. Il devait être aussi doux, aussi sensible tactilement…

Le feu aux joues, Kurogané baissa la tête, s'abandonnant dans la contemplation de la moquette comme s'il pouvait y trouver une solution à tous leurs problèmes.

Soudain deux mains se saisirent de sa chemise.

- S'il te plaît, sauve-la ! Sauve Sakura !

C'était Fye, qui s'accrochait à lui. Il le regardait dans les yeux; il était suppliant…et tellement proche.

Kurogané détourna le regard, la mine dure.

- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ensuite, murmura le blondinet en se collant un peu plus contre lui. Je sais que tu peux faire quelque chose !

Sa voix était un peu trop aigüe, paniquée.

- S'il te plaît…

Tout à coup il parût rassembler son calme. Ses yeux bleus se vidèrent.

L'une de ses mains glissa sur le torse du tueur à gage, qui le regardait à présent, intrigué.

- Je te donnerais tout ce que tu désires…parce que j'ai remarqué ça aussi…

Ses doigts effleurèrent l'entrejambe du brun, qui était déjà tendu.

- Si tu la sauves, je m'offrirais à toi, et tu n'auras pas besoin de payer…

Sa voix était très sensuelle, et ses doigts commençaient à le caresser à travers le tissus de son pantalon.

Pourtant ses yeux étaient éteints.

Kurogané le repoussa doucement mais fermement, les mains sur ses épaules.

- Je n'en n'ai pas besoin, répliqua-t-il avec un peu de mépris.

- Ta queue n'a pas l'air d'accord, rétorqua le blondinet, et cette fois un éclair de colère passa dans l'azur de ses iris.

- Même si j'avais envie de m'envoyer en l'air, ce ne serait pas avec toi. Ce ne sera jamais avec toi, répondit Kurogané en le lâchant, l'expression menaçante soudain.

Fye sentît une boule lui obstruer la gorge.

- P…pas avec moi ?

Mais il se reprît; la colère reprît également le dessus.

- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! C'est de ta faute !!

Il voulait le frapper, mais il n'était plus sûr de savoir pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'il les avait embarqué, lui et Sakura, dans une histoire de mafia, ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il avait refusé ses avances ? Surtout qu'une part de lui avait réellement souhaité qu'il accepte le marché, pour avoir une excuse de se faire prendre par lui. Il aurait pu lui faire tout ce qu'il aurait désiré, et Fye aurait été satisfait. Il se serait laissé aller.

Avec ses clients, c'était différent. Il savait qui il était, pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il les laissait faire, et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait provoqué, qu'il contrôlait.

Alors que l'envie qu'il avait pour Kurogané n'était pas normal. C'était l'inverse : il ne contrôlait plus rien. Et il s'en fichait. Il voulait être contrôlé.

Lorsqu'il baisait avec ses clients, il restait persuadé que c'était lui dominait le jeu, parce qu'il semblait connaître son propre pouvoir de séduction, qu'il savait exactement que faire à quel moment, pour manipuler la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Parce que les gens qui le payaient pour ça n'étaient que des jouets qu'il pouvait manœuvrer à sa guise.

Kurogané n'était pas comme ça. Il était étrange, distant et proche. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent, et plusieurs fois il l'avait confirmé. Cependant, il avait aussi dit qu'il était son ami; et il ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. Et ça, c'était à la fois une blessure et un réconfort.

L'homme aux yeux rouges s'était détourné et était retourné dans le vestibule où attendait Shaolan qui surveillait leurs arrières, au cas où. Fye serra le poing, celui qu'il aurait bien voulu envoyer dans la figure du grand brun, et replia le bras pour le poser

sur son cœur. Puis de son autre main, il serra son poing et les pressa contre sa poitrine. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud et doux qui battait dans sa cage thoracique. Il aurait bien aimé être dans ses bras à cet instant, parce qu'il savait, aussi sûrement qu'il sauverait Sakura, qu'il était tombé amoureux de cet homme.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo !! ça faisait un bail, nan ? Ben ya eu les vacances, et maintenant, c'est les examens...enfin, je vais pas vous racontez ma vie (ben si, tiens : ce matin, j'ai fait un rêve avec Fye (et Kuro, mais il passait en coup de vent) et...kyaaaaa, c'était tout mignon tout kawaaaaaï ! Même que Mokona me servais de peluche, et qu'on allait à l'école Clamp et...ok, je sors)**

**Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que le chapitre ne va pas vous plaire. C'est marrant hein ? Avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour être aussi déçu...c'est pourquoi je posterais le prochain chapitre assez vite (en fait, j'espérais...le publier juste après). Parce que, comment dire, ce chap est court, et en plus...il parle de Sakura ! XD**

**Donc je vais poster le chapitre suivant, qui sera très long, et contiendra bons nombres de révélations fracassantes hé hé (mais...pas tellement de romance ptdr...mais nous verrons, nous verrons)**

**A vrai dire, je commence à avoir vraiment peur de faire une fic de 30 chapitres. Plus le temps va passer, plus je vais tenter de rallonger les chapitres. Cela dit, ce n'est pas facile, car je coince à un endroit de l'histoire, car il y a encore un tas de choses que je voulais développer, mais je ne peux pas...alors je réfléchis à une issue. Cependant, j'ai mes exam à passer, donc "y réfléchir", ça signifie plutôt "prévoit d'y réfléchir après les partiels"**

**Voilà, j'ai fait une note de l'auteur très longue (et mon ordi n'a plus de batterie, vite vite) Donc bonne lecture, bisouuuuuuus (arf)**

* * *

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on fout là. C'est vrai quoi : garder une gamine dans un entrepôt, c'est débile comme mission…

- T'occupes. Si les boss nous demande de garder la fille, on garde la fille, point final.

- N'empêche…ça fait des heures qu'on est là, à jouer aux cartes, à regarder la télé. Moi je dis qu'on pourrait s'amuser un peu avec elle.

- Je ne sais pas trop, fit l'autre d'une voix hésitante.

- On n'y touche pas, fit une troisième voix, tranchante comme une lame.

- Mais Zolf…

- Ta gueule !

De sa geôle, Sakura entendait tout, et elle frissonna lorsque l'un d'eux parla de « s'amuser avec elle ».

Elle n'avait rien compris; on avait frappé à la porte de l'appartement. Elle avait ouvert prudemment; mais on l'avait brusquement rejetée en arrière, et on lui avait plaqué un chiffon qui sentait une odeur bizarre - sans doute du chloroforme - sur le nez.

L'adolescente, ayant une santé fragile, passait le plus clair de son temps devant la télévision, et en particulier devant des séries policières. C'est pourquoi elle essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de ses liens en les frottant à un bout saillant du montant du lit métallique auquel elle était attachée.

C'est alors qu'elle fut prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, plus violente que les précédentes. Il faisait froid dans cette pièce, et à cause de son enlèvement, elle n'avait pas pris ses médicaments. Elle toussa comme une perdue, crachant quelques gouttes de salive ensanglantée sur le sol.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme élancé, aux longs cheveux ébène noués en catogan, et aux yeux fauves, entra; celui-là même qu'elle avait vu pénétrer dans l'appartement à la suite de son agresseur, juste avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

Il paraissait souffrir; d'ailleurs, il se déplaçait légèrement courbé en avant, comme s'il avait une douleur dans le dos.

Cependant elle était bien trop occupée par elle-même pour s'en soucier.

L'homme s'accroupit près d'elle et posa doucement la main sur son épaule, tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre une respiration moins saccadée.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, gémit Sakura d'une petite voix.

- Je suis désolé, c'est impossible pour l'instant.

- Je ne comprend pas; pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Elle s'interrompit, car une autre quinte de toux la secoua.

L'homme au catogan lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu. Elle le prit et toussa dedans, puis s'essuya le coin de la bouche.

- Vous vivez bien avec un dénommé Fye, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle l'observa, les yeux ronds.

- Oui.

- Et bien nous voulions l'interroger à propos d'une personne dont il semble être proche, mais il s'est enfui avant de nous fournir la moindre réponse. C'est pourquoi nous pensions que peut-être, si nous venions vous voir, il finirait par se montrer, lui et la personne que nous recherchons…

- Mais c'est un kidnapping !, s'exclama la jeune fille, indignée.

- Je préfère considérer cela comme un moindre mal. Voyez-vous, la personne que nous recherchons est quelqu'un de très dangereux. Il est possible que votre ami ne soit que manipulé par notre ennemi; c'est possible. Mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'une fois qu'il n'en aura plus besoin, Kurogané - c'est l'homme que nous recherchons - l'abattra sans hésiter.

Sakura porta la main à sa bouche avec un hoquet d'effroi.

- Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à laisser des témoins derrière lui. Moi-même, pas plus tard que cet après-midi, j'ai failli y passer, continua son gêolier en écartant le pan de sa veste, révélant une tache de sang séché sur sa chemise - en effet, dans la vraie vie, les criminels ne se changent pas à chaque fois qu'ils leur arrivent d'être blessés, sinon ils passeraient leur vie à ça.

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux; elle s'inquiétait pour Fye, se demandant dans quel pétrin il avait bien pu se fourrer.

- Réfléchissez bien, lui dit Zolf en se relevant. Si vous savez quelque chose qui puisse aider votre ami, il vaudrait mieux nous le dire maintenant…

Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant Sakura méditer ses paroles.

…

…

Pendant ce temps, Kurogané se gara devant le Devil's Nest.

- Pourquoi on vient ici ?, demanda Shaolan.

- On m'a tiré dessus alors que je sortais de ce bar, déclara platement le tueur à gage.

- Tu étais presque mort, fit remarquer Fye.

- Mais quelqu'un m'a soigné. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un m'a guéri totalement, à tel point que je n'ai même pas de cicatrice…

Cette fois, les deux garçons assis à l'arrière levèrent sur lui un regard stupéfait.

- C'est impossible, commenta l'adolescent.

- Je sais.

Le brun quitta l'habitacle en claquant la portière.

Les deux autres le suivirent, et ils entrèrent dans le bar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Deux chapitres publiés d'affilé. Je suis trop bonne (envoyez les fleurs à l'adresse suivante : Anders Andrew, 5 rue Arobase, 4400 Hotmail sur Com. XD) Juste un petit mot avant que le ciel ne s'abatte sur ma tête : voici le retour des persos cross-over ! Yeah ! XD**

A cette heure-ci, l'endroit était quasiment désert; automatiquement, le regard de Fye se posa à l'endroit où il avait vu Kurogané pour la première fois. Il eût la chair de poule en voyant la table vide.

Le dit Kurogané se dirigea vers le comptoir et s'y assit.

Shaolan jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui s'était arrêté; il l'observa en essayant de déchiffrer ses pensées, mais l'homme lui restait hermétique. Il était pourtant fin détective en ce qui concernait les gens; il aimait les regarder, analyser leurs comportements, et en tirer des conclusions. Il semblait avoir un don pour ça. Il l'avait principalement utilisé sur son compagnon de tous les jours, et il avait noté des changements subtils dans son attitude. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui; c'était un peu comme si Dieu l'avait abandonné, il ne croyait plus en rien. Shaolan l'admirait, car malgré cela, le brun continuait d'avancer avec opiniâtreté. Et à présent, il se tournait vers quelqu'un d'extérieur : cet homme, ce Fye. Shaolan était persuadé que le caractère de Kurogané était imperméable à toute forme de tendresse; il avait découvert peu à peu qu'il se trompait. Cependant, Kurogané, s'il l'appréciait, ne faisait guère preuve de démonstration d'affection. Ni d'affectation. Son comportement ne changeait pas d'un pouce, quel que soit la personne et les liens qu'il entretenait avec elle. Et il n'entretenait pas beaucoup de liens. L'adolescent avait remarqué que c'était le type même du loup solitaire, qui détestait la foule. C'est pourquoi il avait absolument voulu entrer, pour la première fois, dans cette boîte, le Devil's Nest; il avait souhaité l'ouvrir un peu au monde, ou au moins le lui faire goûter.

L'expérience avait semblé un échec. Et pourtant, il s'était bel et bien ouvert.

Shaolan fixa le blondinet avec plus d'intensité; voilà la personne qui a su se frayer un chemin à travers les défenses de son ami. La seule personne qui dérangeait les habitudes misanthropes de Kurogané; quand Fye était là, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se positionner par rapport à lui, comme une planète gravite autour de son soleil. C'était presque inconscient; mais bien sûr, ça ne l'était pas totalement. Shaolan supposait que Kurogané s'en était rendu compte, mais ne parvenait pas à se corriger; car il ne voulait pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais le garçon était perspicace. Bien avant que le brun aux yeux rouges ne le sache, l'adolescent l'avait en quelque sorte deviné; il le garda pour lui.

Cette personne était exceptionnelle.

La minute de grâce s'écoula. Fye sortit de son immobilité rêveuse et Shaolan cessa de le regarder pour s'asseoir également au bar. Le blond les rejoignit.

- Hep ! J'aurais des questions à te poser, interpella Kurogané au barman, Tom, qui était en train d'essuyer un verre.

Sans un mot, l'homme posa son verre et s'en alla par une petite porte à l'arrière de la salle. Les autres le suivirent. Kurogané posa la main sur son flingue, prêt à dégainer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir, qui les mena dans une petite pièce au papier peint jauni, et qui servait vraisemblablement de chambre.

La barman se tenait dans un coin, derrière la porte. Mais ce qui attira tout de suite l'attention des trois garçons fut l'étrange créature, ressemblant vaguement à un lapin, qui se tenait sur le lit.

- Kurogané ! Tu es vivant !, s'exclama la bestiole en sautant au visage de ce dernier.

- Raaaaah, lâche-moi sale bête !

La petite créature atterrit dans les bras de Fye. Quelques larmes perlaient encore à ses yeux. Par réflexe, Fye les lui essuya du bout des doigts.

- Fye !, s'exclama alors le curieux animal en lui sautant également au visage, ce qui fit éclater de rire le jeune homme.

- Allons, calme-toi Mokona, dit-il en le détachant doucement de ses cheveux.

Shaolan lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué; il était le seul à avoir remarqué que le blond connaissait le nom de la créature - inconsciemment, à première vue. Kurogané était trop agacé pour faire attention.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore ?

- Mokona, c'est Mokona, déclara doctement la créature.

- C'est toi qui m'a soigné, demanda Kurogané.

- Non. C'est Fye.

Les regards convergèrent en direction du blondinet qui arborait un air sincèrement surpris.

- Moi ?

- Oui. Fye a utilisé la magie de Mokona pour soigner Kurogané, expliqua la petite boule de poils.

- Hein, quoi, attend : de la magie ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?, interrompit le brun.

- Oui. Mokona a une boucle d'oreille qui permet de faire de la magie. C'est Yùko qui le lui a donné.

- C'est qui cette Yùko ?, intervînt Fye.

- C'est la sorcière des dimensions. C'est elle qui a donné Mokona à Shaolan pour qu'il retrouve toutes les plumes de Sakura.

- Attends une seconde ! Que vient faire Sakura dans tout ça ?, s'exclama le blond.

- Et bien Sakura est la princesse du monde de Shaolan.

Le garçon, qui était resté silencieux depuis son entrée dans la pièce, secoua la tête, interloqué :

- Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir jamais rencontré cette Sakura…

- Mais c'est parce qu'une fois atterri dans ce monde, il s'est passé quelque chose qui a effacé vos mémoires !, s'écria Mokona d'un ton urgent.

Les trois garçons l'observèrent avec plus d'attention.

- Comment sais-tu que nous sommes amnésiques ?, demanda prudemment Kurogané.

Fye leva des yeux remplis d'étonnement sur lui :

- Mais…moi aussi ! Et Sakura !

- C'est normal. On était tous ensemble. Shaolan, Sakura, Fye, Kurogané, et Mokona.

Les autres restèrent bouches bées; un ange passa.

- Je ne comprend pas, avoua Shaolan. Que fait-on ici exactement ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de plumes ? Et cette Yùko, elle n'est pas avec nous ?

- Non, répondit Mokona. Elle est resté à la boutique.

Kurogané se gratta la tête; lui et Fye s'entreregardèrent, constatèrent qu'ils n'y comprenaient goutte, et un semblant de sourire complice naquit simultanément sur leurs lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui a effacé nos mémoires ?, interrogea Shaolan, qui à présent menait la discussion.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, balbutia la petite peluche, l'air penaud.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de la retrouver ?

- Bien sûr ! Il faut trouver la plume de Sakura qui est cachée dans ce monde. Sa puissance dissipera le nuage qui brouille vos souvenirs. C'est Yùko qui l'a expliqué à Mokona.

- Et…comment on fait ?

- Attendez, coupa Fye. Il faut d'abord retrouver Sakura.

- Je peux aider à la localiser !, fit Mokona. C'est la même chose que pour détecter les plumes. Comme elles viennent de la même personne, Mokona peut la sentir s'il s'en approche…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?, demanda Kurogané, que tous ces palabres ennuyaient un peu, bien qu'il en connaisse la nécessité.

- Allons-y, ajouta Fye.

- Je viens, dit la peluche, en se juchant sur l'épaule de Shaolan.

Après avoir fait leurs remerciements quelque peu pressés au barman qui les avait conduit jusqu'à Mokona, ils s'en allèrent à la recherche de la jeune fille perdue.

…

…

Sakura se blottit dans les couvertures, sur le lit. Ses liens la gênait; ils lui lacéraient la peau au niveau des poignets et l'empêchaient de prendre une position confortable. Cependant, elle était très fatiguée. La nervosité et son état de faiblesse, lié à la maladie autant qu'à son enlèvement et à ses conditions de détention, l'avaient assommé, et elle ne désirait désormais qu'une seule chose : dormir. Plus tard, elle aurait les idées plus clair; elle pourra alors réfléchir sur ce que lui avait dit l'homme au catogan, ainsi qu'essayer de trouver une solution. Elle ne voulait pas que Fye soit blessé; il était l'unique personne qu'elle connaissait ici, et elle le considérait un peu comme sa famille. Elle tenait beaucoup à lui; s'il lui arrivait du mal…

La porte de sa prison grinça.

Elle se redressa vivement, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête un instant.

- N'ai pas peur. Je t'apporte ton dîner.

L'homme posa un plateau repas sur le lit. Puis il s'approcha d'elle.

Elle recula le plus possible, le regard épouvanté.

- Du calme, dit-il d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre douce. Je veux juste défaire tes liens pour que tu puisses manger.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, mais resta tendue et méfiante, pendant que l'homme la détachait.

Lorsqu'elle fût libre, elle massa ses poignets endoloris. Elle détailla l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Il était grand et large d'épaule, la peau mate, le visage taillé à la serpe. Ses cheveux sur le dessus étaient teints en blanc, tandis qu'en dessous ils étaient d'un noir de jais. Ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil bon marché. De plus, il arborait une cicatrice qui formait un X entre ses sourcils.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait une allure à se faire remarquer.

Elle prit la fourchette et commença à grignoter ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Quand elle eût fini, il lui noua à nouveau les cordes au poignets et emporta le plateau.

C'est alors que l'adolescente remarqua qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment serré les liens.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo. ça faisait longtemps. ça ne me coûte pas grand chose de poster un chapitre. Juste à faire copier-coller **

**Il faudrait...que je continue...d'écrire. Il faut que je trouve du temps, beaucoup de temps, et de tout écrire d'un seul bloc, la fin. J'aimerai me remettre dans l'ambiance, mais pour l'instant, c'est vraiment impossible; je suis trop préoccupée.**

**Mais cette été, j'aurais du temps, je suppose ' Oh oui, je suis pressée de m'y remettre...**

**En tout cas, pas d'inquiétude, il reste encore des chapitres d'avance (j'arrête pas de dire ça depuis le début, je crois bien que cette fic est vraiment ma "grande oeuvre" XD).**

**Bref, enjoy, comme on dit...**

* * *

- Mokona sent quelque chose !, s'exclama la boule de poils.

- Où ça ? Où ça ?, s'écria fébrilement Fye en se cramponnant au siège avant de la voiture derrière lequel il était assis.

La petite créature se concentra, puis soupira.

- Non, ce n'était pas ça…

Kurogané, qui conduisait, lâcha un grognement de mécontentement :

- Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu nous fait le coup !

- Mais je n'y peut rien ! Cette ville est pleine d'énergies qui tourbillonnent, c'est difficile de détecter celle de Sakura en particulier.

Déçu, le blondinet se renfonça dans son siège.

- Cette ville n'est pourtant pas si grande, grommela le brun en fronçant des sourcils.

Mais bizarrement, ils avaient beau rouler, jamais la ville ne s'arrêtait. Les immeubles succédaient aux immeubles; et Kurogané commençait à douter : peut-être que cette ville dans laquelle il vivait depuis des mois était plus grande qu'il ne l'avait supposé.

- Lààààà stoooop Kuropoooon !

- Comment tu m'as appelé là ?!, hurla l'homme aux yeux rouges avec un air effrayant sur la figure.

Il freina brusquement puis s'arrêta. Mokona sortir prestement de la voiture avant qu'il ne chercha à l'étrangler.

Fye et Shaolan firent de même, Kurogané étant le dernier, afin de fermer les portes à clef.

- C'est dans cet entrepôt !, fit la petite peluche en désignant un gigantesque hangar un peu délabré par rapport au reste de la zone industrielle toute neuve.

- Comment tu peux le savoir avec certitude ?, marmonna Kurogané en attrapant la bestiole par les oreilles.

- Je sens la présence de Sakura, c'est bien elle !, répondit Mokona en réussissant à échapper à son tortionnaire pour aller se réfugier sur l'épaule de Fye.

Ce dernier jeta un regard désemparé à Kurogané.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour la libérer ? Il y a sûrement des gardes à l'intérieur !

La brun haussa les épaules.

- On n'a plus qu'à entrer de force et prier pour que tout ce passe bien. J'ai quelques armes dans le coffre…Cependant…

Les autres comprirent à son hésitation que le plan était impossible à réaliser, ou du moins pas s'il voulait rester en vie.

- Mais il faut que je la sauve !, balbutia le blondinet. S'ils lui ont fait du mal…

Il repensa à l'homme aux cheveux bleus…

Il se mordit la lèvre, soudain angoissé; lui, il était habitué, il ne craignait pas ce genre de chose; mais elle, elle ne devait pas subir cela. Lui il était impur, mais elle, elle était immaculée.

Il crispa ses doigts sur ses avant-bras, paralysé par l'appréhension.

- Faisons le tour du bâtiment, on découvrira peut-être une entrée, dit alors Kurogané.

Ils s'exécutèrent, tentant d'être le plus discret possible.

Ils dénichèrent une grille d'aération, à quelques mètres du sol.

- On peut peut-être passer par-là, fit le brun aux yeux rouges, peu convaincu.

- Je vais le faire.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'adolescent d'habitude tellement silencieux, tout deux très surpris.

- Gamin, tu n'es pas…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kurogané-san, je peux y arriver, coupa Shaolan. Et puis, nous n'avons pas le choix, je suis le seul qui soit assez petit pour passer.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, le tueur à gage hocha gravement la tête. Il détacha la grille et aida le garçon à pénétrer dans la bouche d'aération.

- Emmène Mokona, intervînt Fye en le lui tendant. Il pourra te dire précisément où se trouve Sakura.

- Surtout, fait attention à ne pas cogner tes genoux contre la paroi, sinon ils t'entendront, conseilla Kurogané.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il prit la petite créature, qui alla se nicher dans le col de son sweat, et commença sa progression dans l'étroit tunnel recouvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignée.

- Faites qu'il réussisse, murmura le blond, l'air anxieux, les doigts entrecroisés sous son menton comme pour une prière.

- Bah, fais-lui confiance.

A cette remarque, Fye fut pris d'un hoquet de rire un peu douloureux.

Kurogané baissa les yeux.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai : tu ne fais confiance à personne.

Le blondinet se rapprocha et chuchota :

- Si. Je te fais confiance.

Jugeant que leur proximité était suffisante, voire plus qu'elle ne devrait être, le brun préféra reculer d'un pas, les joues légèrement rosissantes.

Fye plongea son regard d'un bleu merveilleux dans ses iris rouges. Kurogané resta bouche bée un instant, puis se dit qu'il devait ressembler à un parfait crétin et referma la bouche. Il détourna les yeux, un peu gêné.

Le blond n'y prêta pas attention, tant il était préoccupé. Les pensées se bousculaient, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. L'angoisse le disputait à l'excitation. Ils étaient seuls, et ça le mettait dans tous ses états. Cependant, il culpabilisait, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, de pervers, de lâche, et il s'en voulait surtout de penser tant à l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, alors que Sakura courrait un si grand danger.

Fatigué de se poser des questions, et décidé à obtenir quelque chose, même si c'est infinitésimal, le jeune homme fit semblant d'avoir une faiblesse; et comme il le supposait, avec toute la malice dont il était capable, le brun le rattrapa en le plaquant contre son torse. Il s'agrippa à la chemise et respira discrètement son odeur, s'enivrant de ce petit contact sans importance, sans valeur.

...

- Retiens-moi s'il te plaît, demanda le blondinet, les jambes flageolantes et la tête baissée, afin que Kurogané ne voit pas l'ombre de son sourire.

- Hey ? Ça va ?, s'alarma ce dernier en le repoussant doucement.

- Je…je me sens sans force. Et je suis tellement inquiet.

Un début de larme perla sur ses cils dorés. Cela surpris même Fye; ce n'était pas prémédité.

Seulement, du bout de l'index, Kurogané caressa la joue et vînt prendre la goutte alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tomber.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Tout était silencieux. Le blond le fixait, étonné, encore cramponné à lui.

Sans faire vraiment attention, il porta son doigt à sa bouche et goûta; les larmes salées et spectrales de Fye.

Cette idée…le dérangeait et l'apaisait étrangement. Le fait d'aspirer un peu de sa tristesse; ce désespoir latent qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles, comme un gouffre. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il se prostituait; pour ça que les hommes le désiraient. Parce qu'il ressemblait à une petite chose fragile, qui donne presque envie de l'abîmer, comme si c'était ce qu'il désirait. Ce désir qui brûle d'un feu glacial, d'avoir mal et de quelque part aimer ça, même si c'est inconscient. Fye donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de le faire; c'est pour cette raison que les hommes le voulaient. C'était pour cette raison que Kurogané avait peur de ses yeux, qu'il les aimait à en mourir, bien qu'il détesta parfois ce qu'il y voyait. Car il se rendait compte peu à peu qu'il était peut-être comme les autres.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello...publication erratique, je sais bien. Certains d'entre vous sont sûrement partis en vacance...Moi je pars pas, donc je pourrais me consacrer à cette fic pendant toutes les vac. Et maintenant, j'arrête de raconter ma life hein...et je vous laise imaginer comment Sakura a été délivré...**

Sakura enleva ses liens. Elle sortit en catimini et pendant que les gangsters qui l'avaient enlevée discutaient sans prendre garde à elle, elle s'empara d'une mitraillette, et avec un sang froid déconcertant, dégoma tous les méchants. Zolf se prit une bastos entre les deux yeux et s'écroula raide mort.

Kuro et Fye, paniqués, entrèrent en catastrophe, essayant de remonter leur pantalon - ils étaient en train de faire des cochonneries derrière un tas de caisses. Ils virent Sakura, couverte de sang, une sulfateuse dans les bras, l'épaule démolie par le recul de l'arme automatique pendant le tir.

- Aïeuh, j'ai mal, pleurnicha-t-elle comme un bébé.

Puis elle se mit à cracher du sang et s'évanouit. Dans sa tête, Kuro se dit qu'elle ferait une piètre Gunslinger girl.

C'est alors qu'il se souvînt de Shaolan.

- Shaolan !, s'écria-t-il, les mains en porte-voix...

Mokona sauta soudainement d'un trou dans le plafond pour atterrir sur sa tête. Le brun faillit avoir une attaque.

- Shaolan est resté coincé dans les conduis d'aération !!, s'exclama la bestiole en matant d'un oeil lubrique la braguette mal refermée de Fye.

- Oh mon dieu, fît le blondinet d'un ton efféminé en portant les mains à ses joues, l'ai effaré, laissant tomber au passage la princesse endormie qui s'écrasa comme une bouse sur le sol en béton. Il faut apeller les pompiers !!

- Hmmm, pompier..., marmotta Kurogané, sortant son portable pour composer le numéro, tout en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il pourrait faire à Fye avec une lance d'incendie...

**POISSON D'AVRIL !!**

**Oui, je sais, on n'est pas en avril...lol **

**Allez, sérieux maintenant...**

* * *

Shaolan progressait lentement mais sûrement. Mokona le gênait, alors il était descendu de son col et marchait à présent devant lui, dégageant les toiles d'araignée les plus grosses. Ils croisèrent même une souris, qui s'enfuit à leur approche.

Le garçon tentait de se faire le plus silencieux possible. Il rampait doucement, respirant par petites bouffées afin de ne pas tousser à cause de la poussière.

- Ici. Elle est ici !, dit Mokona à voix basse.

Le garçon se positionna au dessus de la grille d'aération de la pièce et regarda.

Il y avait une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, l'air fatigué, mais s'acharnant à essayer de se défaire de ses liens. Elle avait presque réussi à libérer sa main droite et s'aidait de celle-ci pour libérer sa main gauche.

Shaolan fut impressionné par tant de volonté. Il remarqua également qu'elle était belle, de ce genre de beauté qui fait penser que tout le monde est gentil, que le monde est doux et tranquille, du moment que cette princesse est là pour l'illuminer de son sourire radieux et bienveillant. Une vraie princesse, vraiment. Comme dans les contes de fées.

L'adolescent déplaça la grille d'aération et atterrit devant elle.

Elle faillit pousser un cri, mais elle eut le réflexe de porter ses mains enfin libres à sa bouche pour l'étouffer.

Il vit qu'elle avait aussi de grands yeux verts émeraude, qui accentuait la finesse raffinée et pourtant si naïve de son visage.

- Je suis venu pour vous sauver, chuchota-t-il, un doigt sur les lèvres.

Elle hocha la tête.

...

Les yeux levés, Fye se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Kurogané faillit protester, il ouvrit la bouche, prononça un début de phrase - « Ne f… » - mais les lèvres douces se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Il ferma les paupières, les sourcils toujours froncés. Une main légère et froide se posa sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Il essaya maladroitement d'enlacer les hanches de son partenaire.

Le blondinet s'écarta. Il avait le regard voilé, les traits détendus, la respiration pas tout à fait régulière. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et s'assit sur un tas de caisses en bois qui trônait là.

Le tueur à gage chercha quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi, mais il avait une boule dans la gorge.

Fye releva la tête, et le fixant dans les yeux, lui dit, un sourire glacé sur les lèvres, ces lèvres qui venaient tout juste de l'embrasser :

- Si tu en veux plus, il faudra payer.

Le brun sentit une pensée fulgurante lui traverser l'esprit : il haïssait ce type.

- Kurogané !

L'interpellé se retourna; Shaolan venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la bouche d'aération. Il alla l'aider à en sortir, puis il aida la jeune fille qui le suivait à l'intérieur du conduit.

- Sakura !, s'exclama Fye en se précipitant.

Il la serra dans ses bras, et elle enfouit son visage dans ses vêtements en soupirant son prénom. En les voyant, Kurogané se demanda fugitivement si elle aussi devait payer pour qu'il la prenne autant en considération. Mais il chassa cette idée, se sentant mesquin et envieux; et c'était un sentiment assez curieux pour quelqu'un qu'il croyait détester. Enfin, il ne le pensait pas vraiment; juste à certains moments. Cependant, il n'était pas sûr de l'apprécier pour autant. Fye était agaçant, tellement…versatile. Le genre de personne totalement imprévisible, au caractère changeant. C'était lui qui l'avait embrasser; et lui n'avait jamais voulu de ce baiser. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il balancé cette phrase ? Quel était son but ? Où était la part de vérité dans toute cette comédie ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous semblez pensif…

Kurogané regarda Shaolan, qui l'observait d'un œil critique. Ce garçon…tout le temps en train de surveiller des indices, à les interpréter. C'était une qualité que le brun appréciait en toutes autres circonstances, mais en l'occurrence, pas dans celle-ci.

Surtout qu'il vit Fye lui jeter un regard goguenard par-dessus l'épaule de Sakura.

- Je me disais qu'il faudrait filer d'ici au plus vite, marmonna le grand brun d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre. Inutile de s'attarder et de se faire repérer.

- Tu as raison, dit le blond en se redressant.

Ils revinrent à la voiture.

- Où va-t-on à présent, demanda Shaolan, qui s'assit à la place du mort.

- Dans un endroit sûr, répondit Kurogané, qui démarrait le moteur.

- Et c'est quoi un endroit sûr ?, interrogea Fye, assis à l'arrière auprès de la princesse encore un peu faible.

Kurogané lui jeta un coup d'œil colérique dans le rétroviseur.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Oh oh, tu vas nous emmener dans ta garçonnière secrète ?, s'amusa le blondinet, alors que la voiture démarrait et s'engouffrait dans une rue.

- Si tu pouvais la fermer, ça m'arrangerait, balança le brun d'un ton rogue.

Fye ferma instantanément la bouche, l'air blessé. Kurogané n'y fit pas attention, il était trop furieux.

Sakura, elle, s'inquiéta. Elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dit l'homme au catogan, alors qu'elle était prisonnière. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'homme qui conduisait était celui que ces criminels recherchaient. Un homme dangereux. Il possédait une sorte d'aura, qui palpitait comme un animal en cage.

L'homme au catogan avait aussi dit qu'il était proche de Fye. Mais où Fye avait-il bien pu le rencontrer ? Au travail ? Qui était-il ? Étaient-ils amis ?

A l'avant, le garçon qui était venu la sauver se retourna et la regarda.

Elle sentit malgré elle ses joues s'empourprer, et elle retînt sa respiration, sans s'en apercevoir. Puis elle se mit à tousser.

- On devrait passer à la pharmacie avant, déclara Shaolan. Il faut soigner la princesse.

- C'est de moi que vous parlez ?, demanda l'adolescente, intriguée, sa toux s'étant calmée.

Ce fût au tour du jeune homme de rougir. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'appeler « princesse », c'était sortit tout seul.

C'est à ce moment-là que Mokona choisit de sortir de son vêtement pour sauter sur les genoux de la princesse.

- Sakura !, s'exclama joyeusement la créature en lui faisant un câlin.

Kurogané continua de fixer la route, imperturbable. Il serrait les dents.

...

Dans l'entrepôt, les kidnappeurs s'étaient rendus compte de l'évasion de leur prisonnière.

- Il faut la retrouver !, s'écria l'homme au catogan, une expression de rage sur le visage.

- Oui mais comment ?, intervînt l'un de ses hommes de main.

- Ish, tu vas prévenir le patron, ordonna Zolf au grand qui portait des lunettes noires et une cicatrice sur le front.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et sortit sans autre commentaire.

Un autre, assis dans un coin, ricana :

- Tu n'es plus très en faveur, à ce qu'on dirait.

Sans le regarder, Zolf dégaina son flingue et explosa la tête de son complice.

Le corps s'écroula, la cervelle sur le mur d'en face.

- Toi et moi, on va se rendre à l'appartement de cet enfoiré et chercher des indices, dit le tueur à son dernier homme, qui frémit en voyant les yeux ambrés de son chef briller d'une lueur de folie furieuse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà, les vacances sont terminées. La fic aussi d'ailleurs, mais je ne dirais rien bien sûr (hihi)**

**La petite bande continue ses péripéties, cherchant à échapper aux méchants, après avoir délivré Sakura, ils vont se réfugier dans l'une des planques de Kurogané.**

**Seulement voilà, Fye veut parler à Kuropon...**

* * *

- Voilà, nous y sommes, marmonna Kurogané en s'arrêtant devant une grande bâtisse, à l'orée d'un petit bois, non loin du périphérique.

Fye prit Sakura dans ses bras, et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

- Puu, c'est tout poussiéreux ici, gazouilla Mokona, posé sur l'épaule de Shaolan.

- C'est normal, je ne viens jamais. C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle une planque.

L'adolescente malade se remit à tousser, à cause des particules qui flottaient dans l'air. Shaolan, prévenant, se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir une fenêtre pour aérer la pièce.

Le blond jeta un regard sévère à Kurogané, qui affichait une mine impassible. Délicatement, Fye déposa la princesse sur un canapé abîmé, qu'il avait au préalable débarrassé de sa protection en plastique.

- Je reviens, dit-il à la jeune fille en lui baisant tendrement le front.

Derrière eux, le brun grinça des dents; Fye se retourna et le prit par le bras, l'entraînant dans une autre pièce, en lui disant :

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Kurogané poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais se laissa faire.

...

Silencieusement, Shaolan s'assit près de Sakura. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui, intriguée. Il riva immédiatement ses yeux aux siens, et ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, comme statufiés. Ils étaient brutalement accrochés au regard l'un de l'autre et n'arrivaient pas, ni ne voulaient, s'en détacher. Juste rester là. Ensemble.

...

Les deux adultes, quand à eux, se retrouvèrent seuls. Fye entama alors la discussion sur un ton brusque.

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour Sakura ici ! Il n'y a pas l'électricité, ni même le chauffage ! Et tout est si sale…

- Oh, pardon de ne pas avoir tout ce confort auquel tu es habitué ! Figures-toi que nous sommes poursuivis, il serait temps de faire profil bas, ironisa le brun.

- Ah, parlons-en justement !, s'écria le blondinet, de plus en plus énervé. Pourquoi sommes-nous poursuivis au juste ? Tu es le seul responsable; je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal que je sache !

- Non, c'est sûr, faire la pute dans les bars, ce n'est pas mal du tout !, grinça Kurogané avec un sourire narquois dépourvu d'humour.

...

Les adolescents dans l'autre pièce sursautèrent, rompant le contact visuel, lorsque quelque chose se brisa dans la pièce d'à côté.

Shaolan se leva, s'apprêtant à aller voir ce qui se passait, quand le jeune fille le retînt par le bras.

- Laissez-les, dit-elle doucement.

Le garçon la regarda un instant, puis acquiesça avec un sourire et se rassit auprès d'elle.

- Racontez-moi qui vous êtes, demanda-t-elle, sa main posée distraitement sur celle de Shaolan.

Ce dernier s'en était aperçu, et rougit. Il bafouilla :

- C'est-à-dire que…je n'ai aucun souvenir…

La princesse lui adressa son plus beau sourire, en penchant la tête de côté.

- Mais vous vous souvenez quand même de ce que vous faites depuis que vous êtes dans cette ville, n'est-ce pas ? Alors racontez-moi. Je veux vous connaître mieux, car j'ai l'impression…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, les yeux dans le vague. Elle dégagea lentement sa main, légèrement rosissant

Alors Shaolan raconta.

...

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça !, lâcha Fye d'une voix rauque, les bras repliés contre sa poitrine.

L'homme aux yeux rouges contempla les fragments de verre d'une des vitres, que le blond, dans un accès de colère, avait brisé.

- Laisse-moi voir, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre le plus neutre possible, en désignant la main de Fye qui saignait.

Le prostitué recula.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Ce que j'ai dit ?

Le brun poussa un soupir d'agacement.

- Ose me dire que je n'ai pas raison ?, ajouta-t-il.

Comme l'autre ne répondait pas, lui tournant le dos, il continua :

- Tu vas pas me dire que ça te plaît de faire ça ? De baiser pour de l'argent…

Fye tourna enfin la tête, lui jetant un regard blessé.

- Moi je me contente de baiser. Au moins je les laisse en vie !

Touché ! Kurogané serra les poings, nettement en colère cette fois.

- Et c'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu as dire ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse…

Le tueur à gage l'attrapa par les épaules pour le retourner et l'emprisonner dans ses bras pour un baiser direct et violent.

Le prostitué se débattit et Kurogané consentit enfin à le relâcher. Fye recula de quelques pas, ses yeux de glace lointains et brumeux.

- J'embrasse pas, chuchota-t-il comme pour lui-même.

- Très bien, grogna le brun en retirant prestement sa veste. Faisons autre chose alors.

- J'ai pas envie, laissa tomber le blondinet en se détournant.

Il vit alors des billets voleter autour de lui; Kurogané venait de les jeter.

- Avec ça, je pense avoir le droit de t'avoir pour la soirée, non ?, fit ce dernier avec un certain cynisme qui n'était pas sans rappeler le client de l'autre nuit, mort d'une balle tirée par l'homme aux yeux rouges.

Fye le regarda, impassible. En fait, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Alors ?, demanda le brun, très sérieux.

La tension était électrique tout à coup.

Les lèvres du blondinet s'ouvrirent...

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de penchants !, s'exclama abruptement le blond avec un grand sourire niais. Houhou ! En fait je te plais vraiment beaucoup !

- Raaaah, tu m'énerves !, rugit l'autre en ré-enfilant en vitesse sa veste.

Fye rit en sortant de la pièce, rejoignant Sakura et Shaolan, qui étaient en train de discuter avec enthousiasme, tout en dissimulant soigneusement sa main blessée dans sa poche. Le brun le suivit du regard, avec une boule au ventre. Il devait se l'avouer, il était déçu, voir frustré qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Il aurait aimé…

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces idées mal placées, et se concentra quelques minutes pour se débarrasser de la sensation de chaleur qui avait envahi son corps un instant plus tôt. Puis il le suivit, rassemblant son énergie pour paraître serein malgré les interrogations et émotions diverses qui le taraudaient.

* * *

Ils dormaient tous. Ça allait être un jeu d'enfant.

...

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Kurogané se réveilla, les sens en alerte. Il avait sentit quelque chose qui avait subtilement changé l'atmosphère. Il décida de faire le tour de la maison pour vérifier.

Il sortit de la chambre dans laquelle il dormait à même le sol; ses pas le conduisirent dans le salon, dans lequel Sakura et Fye dormaient, car c'était la pièce la plus confortable. Shaolan, quant à lui, sommeillait dans une autre chambre.

L'homme aux yeux rouges avait tenu à se retrouver seul cette nuit. Personne ne lui en avait demandé la raison, et il en était heureux, car la raison lui semblait des plus honteuses; il avait du mal à rester concentré depuis qu'il avait embrassé le blondinet - encore une fois. Il lui était difficile de réfléchir à un plan; ils fallaient qu'ils fuient loin, très loin. Mais en même temps, il fallait qu'ils retrouvent leurs souvenirs. Cependant, Kurogané, en son fort intérieur, n'était pas certain de le désirer vraiment.

Il craignait que sa relation avec Fye ne devienne encore plus compliqué. Aparemment, avant, ils avaient dû être amis, ou quelque chose comme ça; cependant, le tueur à gage n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer comment il avait pu supporter ce type avant sans le tuer ou…

Peut-être qu'avant, ils n'étaient pas amis. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été amants, qui sait ? Peut-être que ça expliquerait cette ardeur à laquelle il se consumait de désir pour cet être bizarre. Ça n'avait aucun sens sinon. Tout en eux différaient. Il y avait même des moments où Kurogané aurait préféré qu'ils ne se soient jamais rencontré; qu'il n'ait jamais posé les yeux sur ce type, assis au bar, si triste, si pâle, si totalement seul. Mais dur comme de la glace. Insensible.

Lorsque le brun jeta un coup d'œil dehors à travers la vitre, il croisa le regard de son reflet dans celle-ci. Il s'observa attentivement, et y détecta la même froideur, la même implacabilité farouche. Mais à la différence de Fye, il n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on pouvait aimer. Il était fait pour tuer, de ça il en était sûr; même avant, avant que ses souvenirs disparaissent, il était certain qu'il n'avait pas été un ange.

Il était terrifiant. Peut-être beau, à sa manière, mais jamais tendre, jamais doux. Au moins, Fye savait faire semblant.

Il se retourna et regarda les deux endormis. Fye et Sakura; la jeune fille repliée comme un fœtus et le blond le nez à demi enfoncé dans un coussin qui lui servait d'oreiller.

Le regard de Kurogané suivit la courbe blanche de sa joue, la peau brillant à l'éclat de la lune. Il s'agenouilla et glissa la main sur les cheveux de soie, dégageant quelques mèches qui flottaient sur le front.

Puis les yeux fermés, il essaya de penser à autre chose en embrassant gentiment la tempe du jeune homme.

Dès qu'il sentit ses mains trembler sur les cheveux blonds de Fye, il s'écarta brutalement et se dépêcha de se relever, quittant la pièce rapidement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le prostitué ouvrit un œil encore embué de sommeil et sa main, refroidie par l'immobilité, se posa automatiquement sur sa joue, caressant la tempe du bout des doigts.

...

Les vitres explosèrent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à toutes. J'espère que vous vous souvenez où nous nous en étions arrêté la dernière fois "les vitres explosèrent"...huhuhu, j'ai été sadique sur ce coup-là (comme d'habitude, nee ?)**

**Je peux vous dire que ça va saigner. Sortez les lunettes de ski pour pas en avoir dans les yeux XD**

* * *

« Attrapez le blond en premier ! » cria Zolf en pénétrant dans la maison avec ses acolytes armés, lui-même brandissant un automatique.

Deux types en noir se jetèrent sur Fye alors que celui-ci se levait pour protéger Sakura, qui s'était mise à crier.

Shaolan entra à ce moment-là. Il se rua sur les agresseurs, mais l'homme au catogan l'assomma avec la crosse de son arme.

Dans le vestibule, il y eut des cris et des coups de feu.

- Kur…, appela le blondinet, le regard fou, avant que l'un des assaillants ne lui plaque un bâillon sur la bouche, lui ligotant ensuite les mains avec une habileté redoutable.

Tout à coup, l'air devînt chargé. Tout le monde eut du mal à respirer. La princesse particulièrement, dont le souffle devînt sifflant, tandis qu'un des hommes essayaient de l'attacher.

C'est alors qu'une sorte de tempête se déclencha dans la pièce.

Les objets, les bris de verre s'envolèrent, tourbillonnant dans les airs en frappant n'importe où.

Celui qui tenait Fye le lâcha pour se protéger le visage. A ce moment là, Kurogané entra.

Il tenait les flingues de ses agresseurs, qu'il avait abattu. Sa chemise était décorée de taches de sang qui avait giclé sur lui.

La tempête sembla soudainement se calmer, tandis que Fye restait statufié sur place.

Dans ses yeux exorbités, il y avait une vision d'enfer, un démon sortit tout droit des flammes, ses yeux rougeoyants dans l'obscurité.

Froidement, il leva le bras et abattit l'homme qui retenait Sakura prisonnière. Puis il tourna son canon sur Zolf, mais trop tard. Celui-ci s'était emparé du blond et lui pressait un couteau sous la gorge.

- Lâche tes armes, ordonna l'homme au catogan sur le ton de quelqu'un qui discute tranquillement dans un salon de thé.

Kurogané se contenta de viser plus précisément la tête de sa cible.

La détente cliqueta quand son doigt se crispa dessus.

- Je sais que tu es rapide Kurogané, dit le gangster d'une voix presque admirative. Tu as réussi a tuer Jagger Jack, le fils du patron pour lequel nous bossons tout les deux. Il faut dire qu'il était un peu occupé par autre chose à ce moment-là…

Il tourna les yeux sur sa proie, à la gorge de laquelle il tenait toujours la pointe de son couteau, et sourit sinistrement.

- Cependant, à cette distance, tu sais comme moi que tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre avant que je ne lui ai tranché la carotide.

- On parie ?, grinça l'homme aux yeux rouges, une grimace maléfique sur les lèvres.

- Tu veux parier sur sa vie ?, répliqua Zolf avec une grimace parfaitement identique.

Ils se défièrent du regard un instant.

Kurogané savait qu'il allait céder, mais il ne voulait pas. Pourtant c'était ridicule de faire perdurer cette situation.

Il balança rageusement ses flingues de côté; la grimace de Zolf se transforma en sourire.

- Très bien. Je crois que tu as fait le bon choix, siffla-t-il en éloignant le couteau.

Et il le lança sur le brun.

- Non !, hurla la voix étouffée de Fye.

Et une petite voix aigüe lui fit écho. Tout à coup, l'arme changea de direction et se fit aspirer…par Mokona, qui l'avala.

- Heu…, se contenta de dire le type au catogan en regardant la créature avec ahurissement.

Cette instant de distraction lui fût fatal. Kurogané roula à terre, ramassa un pistolet et stoppant sa roulade, il visa le front et tira sans hésiter.

Fye hurla lorsque la balle explosa l'os du crâne de son agresseur, à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Il hurlait toujours, du sang plein les cheveux et recouvrant une partie de son visage. Et il continua à hurler, tandis qu'il tombait à genoux, en même temps que le corps derrière lui s'affaissait sur le sol.

Il hurlait, les mains sur les oreilles, et semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'il hurlait.

Des mains froides et un peu moites se posèrent doucement sur sa tête, et il leva les yeux pour voir Sakura l'enlacer doucement.

- Là, c'est fini…, dit-elle d'un ton serein en le serrant contre elle.

Le cerveau du blond se remit à fonctionner correctement, et il eut soudainement honte de s'être laissé aveugler par la terreur, alors qu'elle, qui était nettement plus jeune, réussissait à conserver son calme.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de chercher un peu de réconfort dans cette étreinte, bien qu'elle ne dura que quelques minutes.

- Bon, on n'a pas toute la journée, fit la voix de Kurogané.

- Comment va Monsieur Shaolan ?, interrogea la princesse en se retournant pour regarder à l'endroit où le brun était accroupi.

- Il respire, répondit-il en prenant le garçons inerte dans ses bras. Il aura juste une grosse bosse demain matin. Bon, maintenant, suivez-moi, nous allons sortir.

- Par où ?, interrogea la jeune fille.

- Par les souterrains, répliqua Kurogané en marchant en direction d'une porte, qui menait vraisemblablement à la cave.

- Des souterrains ?, s'exclama Fye en se redressant et en suivant le brun avec la princesse, ainsi que Mokona qui venait de grimper sur son épaule.

- Au fait…merci Mokona, chuchota le blondinet en caressant la tête de la petite créature aux longues oreilles.

Celle-ci ronronna en souriant béatement.

….

…

Bizarrement, lorsque Zolf se redressa enfin, il avait abominablement mal au crâne.

Il jeta un coup d'œil un peu hagard autour de lui, et ne vit que des cadavres.

Il rampa vers le corps le plus proche et le secoua :

- Levez-vous ! J'ai dit debout !! Bande de lâches, vous êtes aux ordres de Monsieur L, vous n'avez pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant !!, hurla-t-il à la face du cadavre.

Et, plus bizarrement encore, le cadavre ouvrit les yeux.

- Oui Monsieur, répondit-il, terrifié.

La lueur de démence emplissait à présent totalement l'or des pupilles de l'homme au catogan. Satisfait, il se releva, et vit autour de lui ses hommes se relever, bien qu'ayant un certain nombre de trous dans le corps.

Lui-même se tâta le front et sentit qu'il lui manquait une partie du crâne. Mais peu importe. Monsieur L l'avait engagé.


	15. Chapter 15

**Arg, je me suis laissé emporter par ma soudaine passion pour le fandom Death Note, tant et si bien que j'en ai oublié mes autres fics ! Je suis désolée !!!**

**Petit chapitre de transition...normalement, il devait être plus long, mais je me suis rendu compte que comme ça, la fin était plus...énervante pour toi, lectrice XD**

* * *

- Plus vite !, grogna Kurogané à Fye qui traînait un peu en arrière à son goût.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il souhaitait s'échapper de ces tunnels le plus vite possible.

- T'es un rapide toi !, chuchota le blond sur un ton taquin.

Le ninja rougit légèrement dans l'obscurité, sûr qu'il y avait là un sous-entendu des plus pervers. Certainement, avec ce blondinet dépravé…

Cette dernière pensée le fit sourire, et contre toute attente, il répliqua :

- Bien au contraire, j'aime prendre mon temps pour faire les choses bien comme il faut.

Et sans plus attendre, le brun accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Sakura, Mokona, et Shaolan - toujours un peu étourdi par le coup qu'il avait reçu - qui avaient pris de l'avance sur eux, laissant un Fye abasourdi et rougissant.

…

Sakura marchait aux côtés de Shaolan. Elle lui jetait souvent de petits coups d'œil furtifs pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Le garçon remarqua son manège et lui adressa un large sourire qui se voulait rassurant

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai presque plus mal, déclara-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Évidemment, la jeune fille n'en croyait pas un mot; elle voyait comme il titubait. Cependant elle ne fit aucune allusion et préféra se taire.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent d'avancer dans un silence pesant, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans l'obscurité du tunnel qui était de moins en moins éclairé.

Soudain Kurogané les dépassa. Il fit quelques pas, puis il disparut dans les ténèbres.

Les enfants, suivis de Fye, s'arrêtèrent, guettant la réapparition de leur guide.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent comme des minutes. Ils attendirent un bruit quelconque indiquant que Kurogané revenait.

Et il revînt. Armé de deux semi-automatiques au canon menaçant, pointés dans leur direction.

…

En haut d'une tour de 48 étages, dans un bureau aux stores tirés, un homme était assis dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, face à la fenêtre. Les interstices des stores vénitiens traçaient sur son visage pâle des rayures d'ombre bleutée.

D'un doigté habile, il mania un petit outil métallique, qui capta inopinément un rayon de soleil, brillant dans l'obscurité de la pièce, pour le planter dans quelque chose de mou et rouge.

Derrière, sur une étagère, parmi les livres et les divers objets d'art très chers qui l'ornait, se trouvait un bocal au liseré d'or, avec à l'intérieur une plume au dessin étrange, qui luisait sourdement.

L'homme porta la chose rouge à ses lèvres. Et il goba la fraise au bout de sa fourchette.

Le téléphone sonna.

« Monsieur L » fit une voix « L'équipe de Monsieur Zolf n'est toujours pas rentré. »

Il y eut une pause, comme si la personne hésitait.

« En ce qui concerne Monsieur Jaggerjack…nous pensions faire une autre tentative… »

Sans même se retourner, l'homme dans le fauteuil appuya sur un bouton du téléphone, et d'une voix suave dit :

- Enterrez-le. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre zombie sur les bras. Et dites à l'équipe de Zolf de revenir. Bonsoir.

Et il interrompit la conversation.


End file.
